Choosing Love
by Twilighter31
Summary: Sequel to Losing Love. Edward and Alice are back. How will Bella deal with Edward wanting to win back her heart. Will Bella go back to Edward? What's wrong with Alice's visions? JasperxBella fic. MUST READ LOSING LOVE FIRST! COMPLETE
1. Edward

_**Yes that was a very, very, mean cliffy to leave you with for so long. Sorry. Still love me?**_

_**I'm back home from my vacation in the states. I bought all three Twilight shirts and the Twilight chocolate. Sadly, the calendar I could not find. :( But other than that, yay!!**_

_**I had no brain spark for what to call the sequel for the moment, so it's going to be Choosing Love until I can figure out a better name. I am not creative at all when it comes to titles and summaries.**_

_**Thanks if you read and/or reviewed!!**_

_**Thank you very much if you are still reading this even after Breaking Dawn came out and I was so mean to you with where I left off. :)**_

_**To conclude this long authors note, welcome to the new story I hope it's good. **_

_**Disclaimer: This is all Stephanie Meyers creations. Not mine.**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Suddenly, something moved behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. I was getting paranoid, I laughed in my head. I turned back to the mirror and saw someone I was hoping I would never see again. I felt my pulse quicken.

"Hello Bella." A sweet voice rang out, "I've missed you terribly."

"E…E…Edward?" I stuttered. My eyes were wide in shock. What was Edward doing here? Why wasn't he with Alice? Did he just say he missed me?

My heart leaped. Did Edward still love me? The question screamed in my head. What would happen if he did still love me?

It doesn't matter. My mind replied. He left _me_. Now I had someone who really cared about me. Jasper.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward crushing his lips to mine.

My mind screeched 'no!' but my lips moved with his. I couldn't stop it. I felt all the love that I had never gotten over for Edward bubble to the surface. I couldn't think straight.

I felt Edward's hand slide down to my lower back, pushing me closer to him.

His tongue traced my lower lip. I was so shocked by this unusual 'Edward move' that I snapped back to reality. These hard, cool lips weren't Jasper's. I pulled away from Edward as much as he would let me – which wasn't far.

"No," I whispered softly.

"Yes." Edward said, pushing me even closer to him and kissing me again.

This time I tried to stop the kiss by pulling away. However, I was nothing compared to his iron strength.

Edward's lips against mine were urgent and borderline angry. I gave up fighting and let my arms drop to the side.

_How ironic._ I thought. Wasn't I in the same position with Jacob a few months back? I sighed sadly on the inside. How could one person hurt so many people?

I let my mind wander off randomly.

I ended up comparing Edward's to Jasper's kisses, again.

Edward's lips were very hard and cold – Even for a vampire. I could feel Edward's emotions underneath the kiss. Anger, sadness, desire, lust, and I could feel love, but it was so faint that I may have imagined it.

I remembered the way I would stop breathing and start burning with desire whenever I would kiss Edward. Now I felt a pull in that direction, but it was nothing compared to what a mere glance from Jasper did to me.

Edward finally noticed that I was no longer participating and pulled away from me, still not letting me move an inch. His black eyes smoldered.

"Why?" He whispered confused.

I thought of how to answer without enraging Edward. I went with a simple excuse that I hoped he would buy. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't exactly true. I couldn't help but think that if I didn't have Jasper now, I would have gone back to Edward's arms without question.

"You left," I whispered. "Where's Alice?" I tried, unsuccessfully, to get some space between Edward and me.

"I was insane to leave you. Alice is nothing compared to you." He murmured, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. I stared at him in shock. What was he telling me?

"I… I don't understand," I breathed.

"I love you, Isabella Swan. No one else. Ever. I am truly sorry for leaving you again but I want you to forgive me. I miss you. I love you." He told me. He stared into my eyes, wanting for my answer. I blinked.

"I don't think I can, Edward."

Edward had a pained expression. Underneath his black fire eyes, I could see him calculating. Calculating what was difference between this time he left and the time before.

"I will beg you until the end of time. Please. I _need _you back."

"No, Edward." I didn't know where I get the strength to say those two little words.

"I can wait. I understand. I hurt you. I will wait because you're worth every second of eternity." He brushed his fingers along my jaw. My heart beat went crazy.

"Edward…" I stopped. How could I say this without bringing Jasper into the conversation? I didn't care what happened to me but I could let anything happen to Jasper. And with Edward, anything was possible. "Let me go."

He moved his hands off of me and into the air, in surrender. I put my hands on my head and paced the across the room. I could feel Edward's eyes following me but I kept my back to him.

My insides were tearing apart. Edward was back but what did that really mean? He left a week before our wedding with my best friend. My eyes filled with tears. He was here now. I dropped my arms.

_That doesn't change anything though._ I concluded in my head. I was with Jasper now. Nothing would change that. Nothing.

My mind skidded to a stop. If Edward was back here with me, that must mean Alice is back at the house with Jasper. I stopped breathing. What if Jasper didn't really love me? What if I was just a re-bound and now he was back together with Alice?

Now I started hyperventilating, as the tears flowed down my face.

I stumbled backwards. Edward was behind me in a flash.

"What's wrong, love?" He murmured in my ear. I shook my head, still unable to speak. "Everything is okay." He promised.

He pulled me so that I was sitting on the bed next to him. I yanked myself away from him. He didn't follow. It took me a minute to control my breathing.

"Is… Alice back?" I asked, shakily.

"Yes," His voice sounded confused. A single sob escaped my lips.

"Is she at the house?" My voice broke twice. My back was still turned to Edward.

"Why?" he asked. I didn't answer. He sighed. "Yes. She is apologizing to Jasper. Why?"

I couldn't contain my sobs anymore. How did I do this myself again? How could I be so stupid? Edward wrapped his arms around me. I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go.

"Edward please. I can't… I can't…" I whimpered through tears.

"You can't what, love?" He soothed.

"Stop calling me 'love'. I'm not your love anymore, and I never will be again." I tried to sound strong but my voice betrayed me.

"I will do anything…"

"Stop," I cut him off. "I can't deal with this right now."

"Can't deal with what?" He was still confused. I chocked over my words. I couldn't think it, let alone say it. I just shock my head. Edward spun me around and gripped the tops of my arms. "Bella. Tell me what's wrong. What can I do?"

"Jasper…Alice…" I managed to chock out before I sobbed harder. Edward's face flashed confusion.

"But why…" He stopped in realization. His eyes tightened as did his grip on my arms.

"Oww," I protested in pain. He dropped one hand and with the other he pinched the bridge of his nose. I rubbed my arms. I would have to check for bruises late.

"Please tell me I am jumping to conclusions," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Conclusions?" I asked weakly, even though I knew what he meant.

"Are you… insane?" He growled taking unnecessary breaths.

"Keep your voice down. Charlie is downstairs." I reminded him. He scowled at me. I glared back through tears.

"Do you have a death wish?" He snapped.

"Maybe I do," I retorted. Edward was fuming. "Leave," I pointed to the window with one hand and with the other I wiped under my eyes.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I ran back to the house to change my clothes. Charlie needed sometime to talk with Bella. He wasn't angry so I knew he wouldn't be too hard against me. His feelings were complete concern for his only daughters well being. I couldn't say that I blamed him though. After what Edward did, I was surprised he _didn't_ shoot me.

I laughed at the idea of Charlie trying to shot me. I went up to my room and changed.

Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle went hunting and wouldn't be back until the next morning. Emmett was in his room, listening to his music full blast and playing his newest video game. I chuckled.

After our Truth or Dare, Emmett ran to the nearest game store and bought every game he could and now was attempting to get all his high scores back. Of course Rose wasn't letting him play in front of her so now was his one pure moment of playing.

I doubted that he knew I was in the house – even with vampire hearing.

Suddenly, I felt a burst of excitement coming from somewhere in the house. I was sure that it wasn't Emmett because I could still feel his frustration. Plus, Emmett never got this hyper. The only person I remember ever being this hyper was…

* * *

_**Voila, chapter one of Choosing Love. Hope it lived up to the evil cliffy. :)  
**__**(and yes I was mean enough to give another cliffy. But it's not like you don't know who that is... It's Rosalie! haha, just kidding. Or maybe I'm not.) **_

_**By the way, who loved Breaking Dawn!! :)  
I hated the first time reading it but now after my 23**__**rd**__**time finishing it (yes 23rd, I know I'm a nerd.) I've come to like it. Not my favorite but still good. I didn't like pages 558 to 733 because Jasper was gone. (And Jasper was called Jazz in the book. I lol'd)  
I'm sad that there are no more books to look forward to though. :(  
Well except for Midnight Sun. When is that coming out again? Oh! No release date yet... Crap.**_

**_Hehe. Movie date was moved up!! YAY!! I had a mega party in my head when I found out. :P_**

_**REVIEW!!**_ _**:D**_

_**Review and I'll send a preview from the next chapter. :D**_

_**Luv from  
Monika Whitlock Hale**_


	2. Alice

_**Mwahaha. I like cliff hangers. :)**_

_**Thanks if you read and/or reviewed!!**_

_**Holy Crow! I go on my computer and I have 143 emails!! Hahaha. And 47 Reviews for chapter 1. That the most I've gotten on any chapter yet! I'm so grateful to everyone who is reading and leaving the wonderful reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I think I do. I think I do. I think I. Well, thinking it doesn't make it true. I do not own Twilight :(**_

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Suddenly, I felt a burst of excitement coming from somewhere in the house. I was sure that it wasn't Emmett because I could still feel his frustration. Plus, Emmett never got this hyper. The only person I remember ever being this hyper was…

"Jasper?" Alice's pixie voice chirped, from downstairs.

I stopped dead. What the heck was Alice doing here? I felt her excitement but underneath there was deep depression. I wondered what happened that she would be so sad. Alice was known for many things but being very sad was not one of them.

Suddenly, Alice appeared at my door. She smiled widely when she saw me and her feelings jumped. I glared at her. She flinched back, all happiness gone from her face and feelings.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz." She whimpered looking down. I winced at her pain. She took a shaky step towards me. I didn't move. She slunk back, hurt.

"What do you want?" I asked through my teeth. I felt her feelings drop lower into sadness than before.

It was easy to mean to the 'confident' in-your-face Alice she was a little over a week ago, but to hate and be rude to this 'depressed' Alice was difficult. Especially for me. A part of me still cared deeply for her and wanted to comfort her. The other part was threatening to shatter at seeing her again.

"I know… things can never be the same between us again." she chocked over a sob. The instinct to comfort her grew as I watch her crumble before my eyes. "Can we at least try?" Her voice was an octave higher then normal.

"Try what?" I asked.

"Try… to work things out," she murmured. It took me a moment to answer, not because I wasn't sure of my answer, but because I didn't want to hurt her anymore then she already was, even though she'd hurt me more.

"Alice, I don't think so."

She started dry sobbing and crumpled to the floor. It hurt to see her all shattered and broken, I couldn't just leave her on the floor. I ran over and picked up her tiny body up. I placed her on the bed and stepped away. Her violent sobs shock the bed. I kept my distance and waited for her to calm down.

"Damn it!" Emmett yelled from the other room. He was still playing his video games, oblivious to the fact that Alice was here. Finally Alice's sobs quieted.

"Your bed smells like Bella," she whimpered weakly. I didn't know how to answer. She lifted her head to look at me. "You love her." It wasn't a question or accusation. I just nodded. She buried her head back into her hands. She felt depressed, used and… happy?

"Where's Edward?" I asked trying to change the subject. She let out a louder sob and her feelings plunged. I growled. Not only did he break Bella's heart but Alice's too.

"He said he couldn't live without his Bella and came to Forks to get her back," She squeaked and went back to sobbing.

A thousand questions raced through my mind. The one that worried me the most was whether Bella would go back to Edward now. I knew whoever she picked, I would be there. I could never be with anyone else ever again. Not even Alice. I loved Bella too much. A more immediate question formed in my mind.

What was Edward going to do when he found out I was with her. Edward did have a problem with his temper. Would he hurt her? I had to go quickly. Wait! Alice.

"Alice! Can you see Bella? Is she okay?" I asked. Alice burst into hysteria.

"I…I…I…" She tried.

"Alice spit it out. It's important." I growled impatiently.

"I can't see... anything" she chocked. I blinked.

"What?"

"I can't see!" She screeched.

I groaned and started towards the door. Alice ran in front of me.

"Move. I need to check on Bella." I growled at her. She whimpered and looked down.

"I've never stopped caring for you," she whispered. "And I never will." She moved to the side.

"If you really cared, you wouldn't have left." I said coldly, running out of the house. I felt Alice's pain intensify but I didn't feel bad. I knew I would later though.

I decided not to take a car. It was too much of a hassle. Plus, it wasn't that late, Charlie would still be up. Running at top speed, I neared Bella's house within 5 minutes.

I could feel so much hatred and anger coming from her house. I was certain that Edward was still there. No one could ever be angrier then him.

"Leave," I heard Bella say softly, her voice cracking.

That jackass made her cry. I snarled.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Leave," I pointed to the window with one hand and with the other I wiped under my eye's. My voice cracked with fear.

"Bel…" Edward stiffened. His jaw came together in an audible crack and his eyes narrowed. He was concentrating on someone's thoughts.

"Go away Edward. I don't want you here." My voice was still weak and though I meant it to be strong, it was barley a whisper.

"You heard the lady." I whipped my head to the window and saw Jasper glaring at Edward.

"Jasper," I sighed and dropped me arm. His glare softened as he turned to look at me.

"Hello darlin'" My heart skipped a beat. My worries faded into the back of my mind. He was here. With me. His gaze snapped back to Edward.

I heard Edward growl quietly. I reluctantly took my eyes off Jasper and looked at Edward. Edward was crouched down as if he were about to attack.

"I can't believe you," He snarled. Jasper remained silent, but he braced himself for Edward's attack.

"Jasper's done nothing wrong." I quickly defended Jasper, stepping between them. Knowing that Jasper was here with me made me feel a lot stronger.

Edward didn't relax from his crouch. His eye's burned into Jasper's. I flinch away from the rage building behind his topaz eyes.

Sensing my fear, Jasper sent a wave of calm and pulled me into his arms protectively. Edward growled baring all his razor sharp teeth. I buried my face into Jasper chest. I started sobbing.

"I think Bella asked you to leave." Jasper's harsh voice made me jump on the inside. I had never heard him speak with such hatred and determination.

"Shut up," Edward snapped. "I'm gone for one week and my _brother_ is already dating my fiancée."

I whimpered and Jasper's hold tightened around me.

"Gone?" Jasper spat. "Is that what you call screwing around with your _brother's _wife?" I flinched at the words. "And how dare you still call Bella you fiancée after how you left her. If it wasn't for Rose I have no idea if she would have _survived_ the week." I warmed slightly at how protective he was over me.

"You helped too," I whispered almost inaudibly. Jasper stroked my hair, which earned another snarl from Edward.

"I love her and she loves me. There is nothing you can do about that." Edward promised solemnly. My heart jumped.

"True. I can't do anything about that. But _I_ love her more. There's nothing _you _can do about that."

"I love you too." I mumbled into Jasper's shirt.

"I know," Jasper soothed in my ear. I instantly calmed. Not because of his gift, but at the softness of his voice.

Suddenly, something cracked behind me. I pulled my face away from Jasper and looked around. I saw a piece of my bed frame on the floor. I couldn't see Edward anymore bu the curtains by the window whipped violently. I shivered.

"You will come back to me. I swear by it." Edward's voice was so calm and ghostly that if Jasper hadn't of snarled, I would have thought I'd imagined it.

* * *

**Hehe. So I didn't give a cliff hanger this chapter. Consider yourselves lucky. I was going to end it in two different spots but that made the chapter too short for my liking and the other spot made it too long.**

**I'm trying to type as quick as I can but it's not easy. Every time I try to get on the computer, one of my sister's silly barbie girl things crashes my computer. I lost this chapter and two future chapters because she un-plugged her barbie girl while it was downloading, causing the computer to download onto itself and it crashed because of it. Shitty computer. **

_**REVIEW!!**_ _**:)**_

_**Review and I'll send a preview from the next chapter. :D**_

_**Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	3. Don't Care

_**Hello! My name is Julia. I'm one of Monika's (Twilighter31) Best Friends. She got grounded off her computer for the week so she gave me this to type out for her because she was feeling bad that she hadn't updated for so long. She also told me to title the chapter somthing that fits and I was too lazy to think of anything, so she'll change the name when she's aloud on the computer again. Anyways, you don't wanna hear from me so. Read on! BTW, I typed it just as it was written so any mistakes aren't my fault. **_

_**Oh! I was supposed to make up a cooler story to why she isn't posting herself so... she was eaten by giant tigers! Haha. Just Kidding.**_

* * *

**_So classes started a week ago from last Wednesday. I hate (!!) my English class but other than that everything is good._**

_**I'm sorry it took so long too update but I had to get all this done on my uncle's computer. He has the slowest computer on the face of the earth! He bought it in '98 and hasn't updated since!!  
We got my computer fixed today so I was excited. Of course now we have 'scheduled time on the computer' because my dad doesn't want my computer messed up again. I emphasize the 'my' part.**_

_**Thanks! to everyone who has gotten me to 100 reviews on only chapter two of this story! :)**_

**_Disclaimer: I own shirts, bla_****_nkets, books, stickers, and pin but not the story of Twilight. :(_**

* * *

**Bella POV**

The wind whipped through the room. I shivered and snuggled in closer to Jasper. He stroked my hair.

"Bells you okay in there? What was all that noise up here?" Charlie's gruff voice questioned from behind the door. I stiffened. What was I going to tell Charlie. He obviously heard the crack of the furniture.

"Umm, ya I'm fine," my voice quivered. I tried to think. "I just… slipped and… snapped the bed frame." I said the first thing that came to mind. It sounded silly but it was all I could think of.

"Are you sure? Are you okay? Can I come in?" He asked all three questions without giving me time to answer and his tone was very unsure.

"Just a second." I squeaked. I pulled away from Jasper. "Stay close. Don't go anywhere," I whispered.

"I won't be far." He promised and bent down to kiss me. Before I could through myself into the kiss, he was gone. I scowled at the dead air in front of me and turned to open the door for Charlie.

Charlie looked half asleep when I opened the door. He had probably fallen asleep during the golf match he was watching. I often wondered why he watched a sport the bored him to sleep constantly.

"I was just going to bed." I said quietly looking down. Charlie looked at my face and got wide-eyed. I wondered what I looked like right now. If it was anything like how I felt, it was bad.

"What happened?" He asked half angry.

"I told you. I slipped," I mumbled pathetically. Charlie looked around me, at the piece of wood on the floor. Her expression softened.

"Stupid piece of junk," he muttered under his breath. "No cuts or bruises?" He looked over my arms.

"Nope. I don't think so." I said waving my hand dismissively.

"I thought I heard voices."

I laughed but the laugh was half hysterical. I hoped he wouldn't notice. "Imagining things dad?"

He scowled at me. "Har har. Well I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Love you dad." I tried to smile but it felt wrong. Charlie grunted and started to walk away. He stopped suddenly, remembering something.

"By the way Bella. I like that Jasper kid." He smiled. I smiled back genuinely.

"Thanks dad. I like him too." He grunted again and walked to his room.

As soon as I heard his door slam, I whirled back to face my room. I felt my heart tearing but I did my hardest to ignore it and keep myself together. I stepped towards my bed.

"Jasper?" I half called half whispered. I laid down on my bed. I felt him slip in behind me. He pulled me closer to him.

"Oh Jasper," I sobbed. Tears started pouring out of my eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out and be okay." He told me soothingly.

Nothing was going to be okay, but I nodded anyways. I wasn't in the mood to argue. I felt Jasper sending me waves of peace and love. Slowly my sobs quieted and I drifted to sleep in Jasper's arms.

My last thought before sleeping into slumber was that I had to choose.

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

I clenched and unclenched my fists as I ran back to the house. How could I lose my Bella? How could I lose my Bella to_ Jasper_? An involuntary growl ripped from my clenched teeth.

I left her for one week. Only one week and he's already moving in on her. I snapped the nearest tree in half and crushed a boulder to dust. I stopped and destroyed everything in front of me, which was two trees and a few rocks. I continued to run towards the house.

I wonder how Alice took it. Oh I bet she's furious. I neared the house and heard the thoughts coming from the house.

_Ha! Rose doesn't know what she's missin! Alright! Level 34! All I need is another 17 good hours and I'll finally be finished. _Emmett thought. He must be playing a new game.

I couldn't hear the others thoughts so I assumed they all went on a hunting trip. I concentrated on Alice.

_Jasper. Jasper. Bella. Jasper. Edward. Jasper. _Alice sounded so depressed in her thoughts. Not angry at all.

I burst through the door. I saw Alice crumpled down on the couch shaking. I tried to push all angry thoughts out of my mind. It wasn't her fault so I shouldn't take it out on her. I walked towards her.

"Alice?" I asked. She jumped up and looked at me.

"Oh Edward," She sobbed and threw her arms around my waist.

"Shh," I cooed in her ear. "Everything is going to be okay."

"No it isn't you fucking asshole!" She screamed and pulled away from me. I looked at her shocked. Alice wasn't one to swear. "You left with me. You told me you loved me. I left Jasper for you. Then you left me to get 'your' Bella back. And now that Bella has moved on you want to come back to me do you?" She glared at me hatefully.

"Alice that is absurd." I said quietly. I tried to hug her but she moved away quickly. "Are you mad at all?" I asked.

"Yes." She hissed.

"I mean at Jasper or Bella."

"No. Not at all. We left them. It's not like they were just going to wait for us. It's not like we told them, 'oh we're just going to go away for a week together and we are going do whatever the hell we want. Then come back and expect you guys to act like nothing has changed.' No, that doesn't sound silly at all." She spat.

I continued to stare at her in shock. She was angry. But she was angry at me!

"You're blaming me for all of this?" I asked. "We were gone a week. Bella took your husband while you were gone for_ one week_." I pushed. She flinched back.

"What's wrong with you?" she said each word very slowing. "What do you expect to gain from saying that? Japer's not my husband anymore. I'm not going to help you no matter what you _throw_ back into my face."

"You can let Jasper go the easily?"

"I let him go first. It hurts now that you left me and now I have no one, but I'm not going to force him to love me again."

"I know Jasper still loves you. And Bella still loves me." I told her stubbornly.

"Yes they do. But what do you expect? I left Jasper on a whim. He won't forget that. I hope he'll forgive me but he won't forget." She muttered sadly. "And, you left Bella a week before the wedding. Do you really expected her to just welcome you back with open arms? Bella may be very forgiving, but no one is that forgiving."

She had a point. I knew she had a point. What was I thinking? I just wanted Bella to be happy. But I couldn't be happy without her.

_Oh Jasper._ Alice thought. I looked at her sad face.

"What about Jasper?" She flinched again.

"Well, I left. So it isn't my business, is it?." She mumbled. I tried to hug her again, but again she moved. "Don't touch me." She hissed. "I don't want _anything _to do with you."

"Alice…" I stopped and read through her thoughts.

_If you really wanted me then we wouldn't be here right now. So just leave me alone. I don't care what you do, but any of your idea's better not include me. I've done too much to hurt Bella and Jasper already and I don't want any part of your schemes. I lost my husband, best friend, and family for you and I don't want to keep them lost._

"What schemes?" I questioned, ignoring her other thoughts.

"I don't need my gift to know that you're going to try and win her back. I also know that Jasper won't fall for any of your stupid tricks." She said solemnly. She turned and walked up the stairs.

"You should talk to Carlisle about you gift. It might be serious."

"Don't act like you care." She called. I heard a door slam.

_Alright level 35! _Emmett screamed in his mind. He was so oblivious. _Hey! That's somthin I could get Rose to do. Oh Lala. _Emmett was thinking of Rosalie in ways I wished he wouldn't. I shuddered.

I needed to get out of here. I turned and ran to the forest. I had to think of a way to get Bella back. I knew she still loved me but now it was masked by this _lust _for_ Jasper._

That's when an idea formed in my mind. I kept running and running thinking of how to put my plan in action.

* * *

_**Did I trick you with the preview quotes? :P Some people were very panicked. Haha. **_

_**I hope ya'll liked the chapter. I'm not too happy with it but the other drafts were worse and repetitive so I guess this was the best choice. **_

_**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, because I haven't figured out a balance yet. What with work, school, news papers, and baby sitting, I barley even have time to brush my teeth let alone type up a chapter. I feel very very bad. I'll try to get one out whenever I can but for now it's near the bottom of list of priorities. Sorry. :(**_

**_Oh! and one more thing. Happy Birthday Bella!! :)_**

_**REVIEW!!**_ _**:)**_

_**Review and I'll send a preview from the next chapter. :D**_

_**Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	4. Choices

_**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY... (Continues to infinity) **_

_**I know I can't apologize enough for leaving you guys for so long. I'm worse then WB moving Harry Potter back 8 months. At least they gave us warning. There is no excuse to how long I took! I actually have some good excuses. The main one was that a friend of mine had an argument with me and changed the password and email on the account (and a bunch of other accounts). But I won't bore you with the rest of my life story, haha. You can't fool me, your only here for Jasper.**_

_**So anyways, if your still reading this. I Love you. Haha.**_

_**Thanks if you reviewed. I tried to respond to everyone as soon as I fixed my account.**_

_**So to recap, Edward is back, Alice hates Edward, Edward wants Bella back, and Jasper hates Edward. Everyone good? :) If not re-read the whole story. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Twilight, but in my dreams Jasper is mine.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

_I walked down the narrow hallway with my arms wrapped around myself tightly. It was very cold so hurried along even faster. I kept my eyes low and tried to stay centered in the hall, so I didn't touch the walls._

_The floors started changing colors and I looked up to see what was wrong. I was surprised to see a fork in the hallway. _

_The hallway on my right was lit by blue flamed candles. It had an eerie mysterious feeling about it and the candles cast long blue shadows. The hallway was very long and I couldn't see an ending. That frightened me. I decided to consider my other option._

_I turned away from the blue flames and stared down the hallway on my left. _

_This hallway was warm and brightly lit. I didn't see a source of light so I leaned forward. I was surprised to see the ceiling was completely gone. The sun was shining through. But oddly it was repulsing, plus there looked like a sudden ending about 50 feet down the hall. Or maybe it was a just a turn. I couldn't decide between the two so I turned around and started walking back._

_I came to a sudden halt when I saw the large gaping hole that now replaced the floor that I had walked over before. _

_The hole was completely dark and I could see no ending. But it was alluring. I_ wanted_ to jump down the hole. I almost started walking again when the blue flames jumped back into my mind. I looked over my shoulder and wanted to go to the blue flames._

_It was too hard to choose. I took the coward's way out. I went down the short, opened ceiling hallway. Five steps into the hallway I heard two ear bursting cries. One was a cry of anger that made me cringe in fear. It came from my left, the hole._

_The second was what really got my attention. It was a heartbreaking cry of pain. _

_The amount of pain in that single cry made me fall to my knees, and start sobbing uncontrollably._

_I couldn't choose._

_I _had_ to choose._

I woke up panting. Was that really my choice? I really have to choose. I groaned and turned around bumping into a cold wall. Jasper?

"Are you alright darlin'?" Yup. Definitely Jasper.

"Ya. I'm... fine. Just a. Strange. Dream." I said between breaths

"Bella if you need to talk..." his voice was slightly saddened.

I pushed myself up into a position that I was leaning on up on my elbow, facing Jasper. He brushed some hair out of my face and smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing, sweets. I'm just worried about you. How are you handling things?"

I thought for a second.

Edward was back. Oh my god! Edward was back. I started panicking until peaceful feeling washed over me. I smiled up at Jasper.

"Thanks. Umm, don't... don't worry about me. I mean it's not like Edward came back and told me he loved then broke my bed frame and swore that he'd win me back and... and... and..." I started shaking uncontrollably and dropped my face into Jasper's arm.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." He pulled me closer to him. I happily let him. Then I remember something. If Edward was back, Alice was back. And if Alice was back then maybe Jasper would want to go back to her. I sob and bit harder.

"A.. A.. Are.." I tried but words failed me.

"What is it?" He was stroking my hair and sending waves of happiness to me. Not so much happiness that it instantly made me happy, just enough to keep me from hysteria.

"Are you going back to," I sucked in a deep breath. "Alice?"

"Oh Bella," He pulled me even tighter against him. "Is that what you're worried about? Of course not. Bella!" He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh either. "You're the girl that I want. Don't you ever doubt that. Nothing Alice says or does will ever make me go back to her."

"Thank you." I sniffed.

"What about... Edward?" He asked. His voice was sad. The heart shattering cry of pain from my dream, jump into my mind. I didn't want him to feel like this. Ever.

I lifted myself up and kissed him hard on the lips. At first there was as slight hesitation but soon enough he was kissing me just as eagerly.

Soon, I found myself flat on my back with Jasper on top of me. I could feel barley any of his weight and he had my arms pinned to the side. I never wanted to be without Jasper. I realized at that moment that this was my true destiny. Jasper.

"I love you," I panted. "Don't _you_ ever doubt that. Ever."

"I love you too, Ms. Swan."

* * *

_**I hope ya'll liked the chapter. I don't think it was worth the wait but... I guess it will have to do. This is kind of a filler/foreshadowing chapter and I really hate that. I just had to make it clear where both of them stand... for now. **_

_**If not sure yet but I think I will write another adjoining fic (Like 'Truth or Dare') that is the lemon at the end there. Yes lemon. :)**_

_**Again, a hundred thousand zillion trillion apologizes. The next chapter will for sure for sure for sure be out sooner then this one haha. Even though that's not saying much but I'm going to try and have it out in the same week as this one. I have easier classes this semester, and my computer is actually working so... **_

_**REVIEW!!**__**:)**_

_**Review and I'll send a preview from the next chapter. :D**_

_**Anyways,  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	5. Alice's Apology

_**Just a side note, I did end up writing to lemon and I think it turned out okay... For a first timer. So, just go on my profile and it should be there. I called it 'Cowgirl'. Yes cheesy I know. Haha but I couldn't resist.**_

_**Also, sorry about the beginning of the chapter. I like it when Jasper and Bella have fun with each other.**_

_**Thanks if you read/reviewed. Much appreciated **_

_**Thank you to all of you who are still reading even after my very mean hiatus. I lost over half my readers, haha, but I deserve that. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Twilight, but in my dreams Jasper is mine.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up with a warm and fuzzy feeling inside me. No it wasn't just because I was still basically dreaming. I was just... Happy. Was I sore? Yes. But I was happy. A part of me would always be with Jasper no matter what happened now.

If the Volturi came and decided to attack me out of the blue, I would die happy because I had shown Jasper how much I loved him. If Edward tried to win me back, I would always have this piece of Jasper to remind me not to fall for any of his tricks. This was real. I shuddered at the thought of something happening to Jasper. I didn't know if I could handle that.

I started blinking my eyes, clearing my vision.

I saw Jasper smiling down at me. "Hello beautiful." His mystical voice woke me up completely.

I smiled. "Morning, cowboy." I tried running my fingers through my hair but they got caught in the knots.

"Ugg." I groaned. "I look terrible! Look that way." I pointed to the window.

"I think you look stunning."

"Tell the truth."

He looked at me for a second considering. Suddenly, I found myself pinned beneath him again. "You look. Like. You've had. The best night. Of your life." He said between kisses.

"I've had better." I joked. Jasper looked at me mischievously. I started laughing. Not on my own accord. "Stop that!" I giggled.

"Stop what?" He looked up at the ceiling as if he were blonde. Which was true. But not in this situation. **(A/N: No offence to blondes out there. I'm blonde myself.) **

"I have... Something... To hold back... From you... Now... Don't... Push... Me..." I said breathlessly between giggles. Immediately the laughter stopped. I looked at Jasper. He had an eyebrow raised and had an evil smirk on his face.

"Really?" He questioned.

"I... I think so?" I stammered.

"Okay." He was gone in a blink.

"Jasper?" I called.

No answer.

"I hate you!"

"No you don't. You love me." It was a very quiet whisper that sounded like it came from no where. Note to Self: When I become a vampire, learn how to do that. I groaned and stood up.

I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

It took me a good hour before my hair was completely knot free. Well, not completely but I thought I could put it up into a pony tail and deal with it later. Much later.

I would have skipped down the stairs, I was so happy, but I was also sore. Plus, I doubt falling down the stairs would be pleasant right now. Or ever. I pulled out cereal and milk and started making myself some breakfast. Jasper still wasn't responding to my calls. Stupid irritating vampire. I finished eating and stood in the middle of the kitchen. I was starting to get irritated.

"Mister Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen! Get your butt over here or I will go to your house alone!" I felt like a mother scolding her child.

No answer.

I groaned in frustration and headed to the door. I slipped my shoes on and was about to opened to door when...

"Boo!"

I would have screamed if a cold handed hadn't clamped down on my mouth. I started to squirm.

"Mwahaha." Jasper uncovered my mouth and replaced his hand with his lips. All thought evaporated as he pushed me against the door. Too soon, I had to breathe.

"Silly human lungs..." I grumbled

"Still think you have the upper hand?" He chuckled.

"You're not fair." I whined.

"All's fair in love and war darlin'"

My witty comeback was sticking my tongue out. "Fine! If you've proven your point, let's go over to your house." His expression quickly hardened. "What? Esme said she had an outfit for me and I'm dying to see what Rose is going to do when she find out Emmett did nothing but play video games the whole time they were gone." I giggled.

"Bella, What about Edward and Alice?"

My laughter quickly stopped. How did I forget such basic things?

"Do... Do you think they're still... Here?"

"After Edward's threat last night..." He trailed off. "I think Alice is genuinely happy to be back, though. She's having some trouble with her gift."

I cringed. I didn't think I was ready to see Alice again. "Trouble? What do you mean trouble?"

"It doesn't work. She can't see the future anymore."

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know. Carlisle is going to want to check her out."

"So in other words, she's going to be around for a while."

"I think so."

I sighed. "Might as well get this over with."

"Are you sure? It can wait."

"It's like a band aid. Better to pull it off quickly then spend time agonizing over it."

Jasper chuckled and started leading me out the door. "You know they're going to know what we did last night." He winked at me.

"Fantastic." I half laughed and grumbled.

* * *

The car ride was shorter than usual. It felt like I had just sat down when Jasper was opening the door for me again. Maybe it was just my over thinking to awkward conversation that was bound to ensue. She stole my fiancée and now I'm dating her ex-husband. Not awkward at all.

"It's going to be okay." He reassured me, wrapping his arm around my waist as soon as I stepped out of the car.

"I hope so."

"Esme and Carlisle aren't home. I wonder what they're up to." Jasper mused to himself as we walked up the endless walkway to the front door.

As soon as Japer opened the front door for me a heard a crash upstairs.

"You're lucky Bella's here or I would _show _you how I really feel!" I heard Rosalie's screech from upstairs.

"No no. Go ahead, Rose. Don't be nice on account of me." I laughed.

"Belllllaaaaaaa!!!" Emmett yelled.

I suddenly saw two blurs rush down the stairs. One pulled me away from Jasper in an almost bone crushing hug. The second stood by the stairs. I couldn't make out who it was because the first blur, who I assumed was Emmett, was spinning me.

"Emmett! Human! I might vomit." I squirmed. He quickly put me down and looked at me.

"Nice." He stretched out the 'I' in nice, nodding his head and winking at Jasper. "Good going buddy." I blushed crimson. How do vampires know these things? I heard smacking noise and Emmett's cry of pain.

"What are you, 7 years old?" Rosalie hissed and walked around him, instantly smiling at me. "Hi Bella. We are going to talk later." I blushed darker as she shot me 'I-know-what-you-did-and-you're-going-to-tell-me-all-about-it' look.

Suddenly, there was a loud cough from behind Emmett. Roses' smile turned into a sneer. "_What,_" she spit, "do you want?"

I then realized that could only be one person that Rosalie would speak so harshly to, in the house. Alice's pixie hair pocked out from behind Emmett's enormous arms.

I don't know what I expected to feel when I saw Alice again, but it didn't feel like I thought it would. I didn't hurt. I was... I don't know. It was a mix between happiness and anger. I missed her, she was my best friend before, but I also was still mad at her for what she did. And, I didn't know if she was going to take my Jasper from me now.

"Rose, it's okay I want to talk to her." I took a step forward and put on hand on her arm reassuringly. She relaxed a little.

"If she tries to pull anything..." Rose warned and shot a glare in Alice's direction. Alice just looked down at her feet.

"Then I'll give you the honours of kicking her out personally, but I don't think she will." I smiled at Alice who quickly perked up and returned my smile.

"I'm really not." She chirped.

"Okay. Emmett. Let's go half a mile into the forest so I can show you how much your video games bother me." Rose ran up the stairs and, I assumed, out the window, with Emmett in close followings.

"Save me." He whispered just before he left. I laughed again at Emmett's suffering

After a moment of a silent stare-down between Alice and Jasper, consisting of raising eyebrows, ducking heads, and shifting eyes, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Do you mind if I talk to Alice alone?" I blurted. Both their eyes snapped to me, like they had just realized I was there.

"I guess I'll go check on my... guitars." Jasper whispered in my ear and disappeared too.

The tension could be cut with a knife, as soon as both of us were alone. The silence was suddenly broke by Alice throwing herself at me.

"I'm so so so sorry, Bella! I can't even apologize a million trillion times for what I did." Her tiny frame shook and I had to wrap my arms around her.

"Alice. Alice. It's done. There's nothing you can do about it." What was I supposed to do? Forgive her? Maybe. I mean her and Edward's little betrayal brought me to Jasper.

"I don't... I don't... I don't expect us to ever be friends again, but could please forgive me." She sniffed. I tried to pull her along to the sofa but moving a hysterical vampire isn't exactly easy.

"Come on lets go sit down before we have a vampire with a concussion." I tried to joke. She let out a strangled laugh, but let me pull her to the sofa. When we both sat down she quickly threw her arms around me again. I let her sob herself out before I attempt to talk to her again.

"Alice. What you did really hurt me." Her eyes, which were filled with tears that wouldn't fall, stared at me intensely. Her lip quivered. "But it also brought me to Jasper. I can't be too mad at you for that. I don't think we can be best friends again right away, but I'm not going to ignore you. And if you could forgive me for taking your ex-husband, I mean isn't that girl law number one?" I smiled.

Alice squealed and jumped on me, hugging me tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Of course I forgive you. There's nothing to forgive! It was my own fault. I'm just happy he's happy and you're happy. I promise I won't try and steal him away from you. I swear on my immortal life!"

"That's reassuring." I laughed, patting her on the back. She laughed a little.

"What is going on here?"

_**

* * *

**_

Gasp! Who is that at the end? Just a hint, it's not Carlisle. :P

_**I tried making Bella/Alice reunion IC as possible. I really see Bella apologizing a lot more, because of her personality but... And I'm sorry if you think Alice got over Jasper and Edward really quickly. One, deal with it! My story. :) And second, she's just putting on a show for Bella, and everyone else for that matter. I think I'll do half of next chapter in Alice POV.**_

_**REVIEW!!**__**:)**_

_**Review and I'll send a preview from the next chapter. :D**_

_**Anyways,  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	6. Alice's Apology 2

_**This absolutely nothing to do my story, it's just a sad side note. Anyone here who reads 'Daddy's Little Cannibal''s fan fiction will probably know that she died in a drunk driving accident last Friday. She was an amazing author, and I encourage everyone who hasn't read her stories to go read them now. Her stories were even translated into other languages, that's how talented she was. But her stories weren't the only thing. She was also an extremely nice person, who helped me through a hard time, even though she didn't know me in person. I just wanted to mention this because I'm very outspoken, in real life, about drunk driving. My mom was in a nearly fatal car accident where the other driver was drunk. Just please, don't do it. It hurts more then just yourself. The driver that hit my mom walked away with minor scratches. My mum had her spine twisted. Now she is in pain even when she just walks. And the driver's passenger lost her left leg.**_

_**Just don't do it.**_

_**:::::Dear Stephanie (Daddy's Little Cannibal), You will be missed. RIP (September 11, 1990 to May 8, 2009)**_

* * *

_**My apologizes for being so depressing, I just had to get my point across. But now let's get back to the reason you're here. The story. Dun Dun Duuun.**_

_**Yes, it is in Alice POV. I had to get her side of the story out there. And I could answer some FAQ's while I was at it.**_

_**Thanks if you Read/Reviewed, much appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: Every time I see 11:11, I wish I owned Twilight, but sadly I don't.**_

* * *

_**APOV**_

I sat on the library window sill. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I didn't want to be in Jasper room because I didn't think he wouldn't very happy with that. I didn't want to be in Edward's room because he would get the wrong idea. And if I sat somewhere in the house that was too open, Rosalie would blow a gasket.

Carlisle and Esme still hadn't gotten back from there hunting trip. Rosalie had decided to come back home alone to give them their privacy.

_Flashback_

_Rosalie walked through the door and stopped at the stairs._

_"Emmett! I hope you_ _haven't-" She stopped mid sentence. "What the hell are you doing here?" she was now standing in front of me raging beyond belief._

_"I-I-I-" I stammered. Great now I was a stuttering vampire._

_"Just shut up! I don't care why you're here. You have to go. Where's Edward? Tell him to get the hell out of here too."_

_"Rose, I'm not leaving."_

_"Excuse me? Are you here to hurt Bella and Jasper again? Bella just started being happy again. Go get you're betraying boy toy and go!" She screeched. I'd never seen Rosalie this mad. But what was she standing up for? She hated Bella._

_"Edward dumped me. He wants Bella back." I sniffed._

_"Oh boo hoo, poor little Alice! What goes around comes around." She spat. Now Emmett was standing behind Rose._

_"Hey Alice, what's up?" He paused for a spilt second. "Wait! Alice what are you doing here? Where's Edward?"_

_"Edward left Alice and is trying to get Bella back." Rose rolled her eyes at her husband. "How long have you guys been back?"_

_"Since around ten last night." I replied._

_"AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME!" Rose yelled at Emmett._

_"Don't get mad at me, babe, I was playing video games the whole time. I didn't notice. I finished three of my games." He smiled proudly._

_"Ugg, I'll deal with you later." She looked back at me. "So you've been here for ten plus hours now. What did you guys do to Bella!?"_

_"I haven't talk to her. Edward's already been there. She doesn't want him back. And I already talked to Jasper as well. He doesn't want me either." I sobbed._

_"Serves you right. I'm going to go for a run to clear my head before I shred you to pieces. You better not be here when I get back." She threatened. I cringed._

_With that Rose was gone._

_"Come on Alice! Find me a place to hide." Emmett hissed. Same old Emmett, I smiled._

_End flashback_

Rose had come back about twenty minutes ago and was still steaming. I decided I'd be safer hiding in here. She knew I was here but decided to leave me be.

While Rose was gone, Emmett explained what had happened over the week. Everything, from Truth or Dare, to how sad Bella was on her would be wedding day. I felt horrible.

I started to think about when I first lost my visions. How I didn't notice I didn't have any vision until the would-be wedding day. That's what made me so blind to Edward's betrayal. One, I thought I was so in love and two, I had no visions. I racked my brain for any threats I remembered seeing. The Volturi came to mind. But what would they gain from taking my visions away? I quickly discarded that and started thinking about other forces. The Denali clan could still be mad at us...

My thoughts were cut short by a car pulling up into the driveway. It had to be Bella and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were running. Plus, none of our cars had the same hop and pop the Bella's truck had.

Rosalie threw Emmett's Xbox out the window, just as Jasper opened the front door for Bella.

"You're lucky Bella's here or I would show you how I _really _feel!" She screeched.

"No no. Go ahead, Rose. Don't be nice on account of me." Bella's quiet voice carried upstairs.

"Belllllaaaaaaa!!!" Emmett yelled, taking the opportunity to get away from Rose.

I rushed down the stairs along side Emmett and stopped behind him, by the stairs. I didn't think Bella noticed me because Emmett quickly pulled her up and spun her in circles.

"Emmett! Human! I might vomit." Bella was squirming trying to escape Emmett's death grip. As soon as she was solidly back on her feet she walked backwards into Jasper's arms. That's when I noticed a different smell to her. Before I could figure out the difference myself, Emmett helped me figured it out.

"Nice." He stretched out the 'I' in nice, nodding his head and winking at Jasper. "Good going buddy." I stood in shock as Bella blushed crimson.

My head was spinning. I knew that they were together but...

Rosalie ran down the stairs and smack Emmett hard in the back of his head.

"What are you? 7 years old?" Rosalie hissed and walked around him, completely ignoring me. "Hi Bella. We are going to talk later." Bella blushed darker. I was still slightly in shock over what I just found out about Bella and Jasper's relationship. It really was over. I knew it would never be the same, but I had hoped. No! I quickly scolded myself. I had hurt Bella enough already. Bella! That's why I ran downstairs. I coughed loudly to get there attention.

"_What _do you want?" Rose spat at me. I wondered how it came to be that Rosalie was now Bella's best friend. Dang! I should have asked that of Emmett. I started craning my neck from behind Emmett. Was he this huge before?

I saw many different emotions play on Bella's face when she first noticed me. I saw hurt, sadness, anger, and a flicker of happiness. That gave me a hope that Bella would forgive me. I knew she would forgive me. I didn't need a gift to know that. Bella was very forgiving by nature.

"Rose, its okay I want to talk to her." Bella took a step forward and put on hand on Rose's arm. She relaxed a little. Anything that made Rose relax was a good thing.

"If she tries to pull anything..." Rose warned and shot a glare in my direction. I looked down at my feet.

"Then I'll give you the honours of kicking her out personally, but I don't think she will." Bella smiled at me. I quickly looked up and returned the smile.

"I'm really not." I chirped.

"Okay. Emmett. Let's go half a mile into the forest so I can show me how much your video games bother me." Rose ran up the stairs and out the window, with Emmett in close followings.

"Save me." He whispered just before he left. I laughed. Same old Emmett.

There was a deafening silence when Emmett was gone. I looked at Jasper and he raised an eye brow at me. I looked down for a second but quickly looked back. He shot me a warning glare which I interpreted as, 'don't do anything to Bella or else.' I raised an eyebrow at him. The corner of his mouth twitched fighting a smile. I shifted my eyes up towards his room and to Bella. He raised an eyebrow again. I ducked my head.

"Do you mind if I talk to Alice alone?" Bella suddenly blurted. My eyes snapped to her. I'd forgotten about her presence.

"I guess I'll go check on my... guitars." Jasper whispered in her ear and disappeared.

The silence was starting to make me insane. I saw Bella picking at her nails and fidgeting nervously. Was she scared of me? I thought about it for a spilt second. I realized she was probably worried I would try and take Jasper from her. I didn't blame her. I did take Edward. I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"I'm so so so sorry, Bella! I can't even apologize a million trillion times for what I did." I through myself in her arms and stared sobbing. She slowly wrapped her arms around me comfortingly.

"Alice. Alice. It's done. There's nothing you can do about it." She sounded unsure.

"I don't... I don't... I don't expect us to ever be friends again, but could you please forgive me." I sniffed. I was starting to sound hysterical.

"Come on lets go sit down before we have a vampire with a concussion." She joked. I tried to laugh but it sounded strangled, but I let her pull me to the sofa. When we both sat down I quickly threw my arms around her again and continued to sob for a couple minutes. Bella waited until I was done to speak again.

"Alice. What you did really hurt me." I stared up at her as she spoke, "but it also brought me to Jasper. I can't be to mad at you for that. I don't think we can be best friends again right away, but I'm not going to ignore you."

I shivered inside. That was my Jasper! No no no! I scolded myself. Bella's now. Bella's.

"And if you could forgive me for taking your ex-husband, I mean isn't that girl law number one?" Bella continued smiling.

No, quickly ran through my mind but I stomped it out. I squealed and jumped on her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Of course I forgive you. There's nothing to forgive! It was my own fault. I'm just happy he's happy and you're happy. I promise I won't try and steal him away from you. I swear on my immortal life!"

"That's reassuring." She laughed. I giggled with her. I was giddy with the fact that Bella and I could be friends.

"What's going on here?" Edward's cold voice tore our laughter. He sounded like he was ready to kill.

* * *

_**Mwahaha. I thought it would be mean to not tell you who the person at the end was in this chapter, even though I think everyone knew who it was. I just really wanted to get the truth of Alice's words out there for ya'll to know. She's not some devious mastermind trying to take over the world by splitting up the Cullen family.**_

_**Next chapter may or may not be a vampire fight. Shh. Just... say- typing?**_

_**I'm also sorry about the time gap between updates, but I think I'm going to stay at an update a week. This way I'm not stressed about getting a new chapter out every other day. And I can be happy with myself if I get them out quicker. Plus, you might also notice that these chapters are longer then older ones. I'm sorry if that's not fast enough for you, there's nothing I can really do. Unless, you want shorter rushed chapters... ;)**_

**REVIEW!!**

_**:)**_

_**Review and I'll send a preview from the next chapter. :D**_

_**Anyways,  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	7. Piano Rubble

_**I don't have anything to put here, so continue on. :)**_

_**Thanks if you Read/Reviewed, much appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I did own Twilight, Bella would end up with Jasper.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

"_That's reassuring." I laughed, patting her on the back. She laughed a little._

"_What is going on here?"_

My skin tingled as Edward's cold voice pierced our laughter. I was scared to turn my head in his direction. Alice was a solid stone in my arms.

"Bella and I are discussing our friendship." Alice's voice was almost as cold as Edward's. I still wasn't looking at Edward but I heard a low growl.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Edward said. It sounded as if it came through his teeth.

"I would prefer your hostility to be directed at someone or something else." I heard Jasper. My heart skipped a beat.

"Don't you get in the middle of this."

"Am I supposed to ignore you threatening the love of my existence?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper quickly glance our direction. "And her friends." He quickly added.

Alice straightened up. I decided to look at Edward, and instantly wished I hadn't. His face was twisted in rage.

"I would never hurt Bella. Alice though," Edward laughed darkly.

Things happened very quickly. A residual snarl could be heard. It came from Alice as she jumped out of my arms and started clawing at Edward's face. Edward growled loudly, as he tried pushing Alice off. But Alice was determined to... Rip his face off? I couldn't really see what was going on. Suddenly a blur quickly pushed me into the kitchen.

"Don't worry," Jasper whispered and went back to the living room.

I stamped my feet childishly and groaned. I hated not being able to do anything.

* * *

**JPOV**

I gave a quick glance through my closet as Alice and Bella talked downstairs. Nothing downstairs felt out of the ordinary so I was wasn't too worried. I could hear the whole conversation but I was trying to tune it out as best I could. I should give them there privacy. Alice really was here honestly. I could tell from her feelings. There was no spite or revenge. Just a lot of pain.

Suddenly a ball of hate and anger zoomed towards and entered the house. _Edward._

"What is going on here?" I heard him.

I quickly rushed downstairs. With Edward there was no telling what he would do.

"Bella and I are discussing our friendship." Alice's voice shook very slightly but still sounded mean, but inside she felt sad. Edward released a low growl.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Edward said through his teeth.

"I would prefer your hostility to be directed at someone or something else." I tensed getting ready for his attack.

"Don't you get in the middle of this."

"Am I supposed to ignore you threatening the love of my existence?" I looked over at Bella and caught Alice's eye in the process, "And her friends." I added.

Alice's emotion turned brighter.

"I would never hurt Bella. Alice though," Edward laughed darkly. I would have pounced him right then if Alice hadn't beaten me to the punch. Her feelings changed very quickly, that's why Edward must have not read her thoughts quick enough. She was clawing at his face, her teeth bared as if she wanted to rip is head off.

Fearing for Bella's safety, being a human in a vampire fight and all, I quickly pushed her into the kitchen. Feeling her fright, I whispered, "Don't worry," before I went back into the living room.

Alice was now screeching at Edward.

"You egotistical, son of a -" She was yelling of the top of her lungs and scratching at him. "After everything. I gave up for you. And_ this_ is what I get back."

I could see Edward starting to fight back harder, plus all that yelling was starting to tire Alice out. But the determined little pixie continued clawing.

"Alice. Alice! He's not worth it. Back off before he has the chance to hit back harder." I called to her.

"Shut up!" Edward growled at me. He was starting to over power her and was almost pinning her against the floor. Not wanting Alice hurt, I kicked Edward hard in the side. He went flying into the piano. Esme wouldn't be happy. Alice didn't seem physically hurt, but her feelings were slowly crumbling. She was about to break down completely.

Edward was getting up off the piano rumble. His feelings were murderous.

"Alice go to the kitchen and check on Bella." I told her. She shook her head 'no'. "Please. It's okay. I'll be fine. Just keep Bella safe." She nodded her head and ran to the kitchen, sobbing. I felt slightly at ease now knowing that Bella was in the safe care of Alice.

"Leave the ladies out of this Edward. This was between you and me from the second you started screwing my wife." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Your _wife _came running to me, just like Bella will soon."

"Maybe. I don't decided for her. But I really doubt it, after what you did. Bella won't go back to you. Especially not after last night." I started thinking about my cowgirl.

Edward snarled loudly. "You did what with _my _Bella? You could have hurt her!" He crouched down.

"_Your _Bella? You have no right to claim her. She is a person not an object. And she's fine isn't she? Or do you even care? You didn't seem to notice when you stormed in." I snapped at him.

"Of course I care."

"Your feeling tell otherwise."

Edward would have launched himself at me but before he could, Rosalie and Emmett where pinning him down on the piano rubble. No hope of fixing it now.

"Yo bro! How are yo?" Emmett laughed at himself. "Thought you could use some help." He grinned at me.

"Thanks guys."

Edward grunted and tried pulling out of there grips.

"Can we rip him apart and burn him?" Rosalie asked, completely serious.

I considered it for a second. "No, sorry Rose. Carlisle would be upset with us."

"Your point?" Her feelings were dark.

"No Rose. It would also upset Bella. She's in the kitchen, she'll hear everything."

"Oh she is. Okay." With that Rose was gone, leaving Emmett pinning down Edward who was now snapping his teeth.

"Love you too, Rosie. So," Emmett turned to me, "What do we do with him?"

"Let him go."

"You're kidding right."

"No, let him go. He'd need be stupid to try and attack the both of us at once."

"Your right." Emmett ran over beside me. "Don't hurt Bella anymore." Emmett glared at Edward, all signs of joking leaving his face. A rare occurrence for Emmett.

"You'll all pay for this." Edward snarled and ran out the door. Emmett and I relaxed.

Not half a minute later Emmett laughed. "So, how was last night?" he jabbed at me with his elbow.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice dragged me out of the house to the garden. I didn't want to go because I was worried something would happen to Jasper. But Alice forced me, 'for my own good', to get out of the house. Besides I saw her point. What could a human girl do in a vampire fight? I'd probably make it worse.

Not long after, Rosalie came out to join us. She still shunned Alice but I tried to keep her in the conversation myself.

Rosalie asked all the question she could think of, about the night before. What was it like? How long was it? How many times did I-? Well, the point was Rosalie asked me every possible question. I tried many times to change the subject with no success. I could tell it was making Alice uncomfortable, I imagined that's why Rose was asking now. But eventually she eventually started warming up and participated with small phrases like, 'I remember that.' and 'Really?' I was happy as she started to get use to Jasper and me together. I really believed her when she promised she wouldn't steal him away, that didn't mean she would be okay with it though.

"Wait wait, he called you his cowgirl?" Rosalie shoved her hand over her mouth to muffle a laugh.

"Yes he did. I thought it was sweet." I looked down at my feet turning bright red.

Rosalie couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing hysterically.

"If you're going to ask questions Rose, I'd rather you not laugh at my tactics." Jasper smooth voice came from behind me. I jumped as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hello."

I turned around and kissed him hard. He was okay. I pulled away and looked over his arms. No new scratches and/or bites that I could see. I kissed him again.

"Rose! Another porn show! Ouch!" Emmett laughed. I assumed Rose hit him.

"I'm sorry to break up the cow-couple," Rosalie giggled, I blushed. "But Esme and Carlisle will be back soon and we have to explain the piano. That was Esme's favourite you know."

"What happened to the piano?" I asked cluelessly. The four vampires laughed at me.

* * *

_**Gah! Lucky Bella! She gets two vampires fighting for her, and most of us don't even get one. :(**_

_**Before I get people asking why Edward didn't notice Bella's change in scent when he first arrived, it was because he was so consumed by anger. He was angry that Alice wouldn't help him, but was completely willing to 'forgive' Bella. Forgive in his mind, because he thinks he did nothing wrong. ;) Sorry, I just don't want to do a lot of Edward's POV because it's so angry and decrepit in his mind.**_

_**What does everyone think of the New Moon one-sheet? I think it's amazing. Bella looks gorgeous, Jacob looks defensive, And Edward looks distant yet protective. :) The only thing that bugs me is the orange tint… Why orange?  
Blasted orange tint. **_

_**REVIEW! :)**_

_**Review and I'll send a preview from the next chapter. :D**_

_**Anyways,  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	8. Testing

_**I have some explaining to do.  
In the last chapter, there was a part that confused some people to whether Jasper had decided if he wanted Alice or Bella. Opps. That was a name mix up typo. Sorry! This is why my friend (who reads over my chapters) should not be sick. Haha. Then I make silly mistakes like that. Again, I'm sorry for the mistake. I fixed it to make it sound right, so if you were reading it the day after I published it then you didn't get the mistake. **_

_**So, we actually get some plot advancement in this chapter, other then Edward's bastard-ness. :)**_

_**Thanks if you Read/Reviewed, much appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: My name is Monika... Clearly not Stephenie Meyer. :) So these characters are not mine.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

When we got back home, we all sat down and watched the noon news. We decided it was better to leave the piano rubble. It was the easiest way to break it to Esme. No pun intended.

Rosalie and Emmett took up the whole sofa, mostly because nobody wanted to sit next to there making out. Obviously, they were no longer fighting. Or maybe this was how they fought.

I sat on Jasper's lap on the love seat, and Alice sat in the recliner.

I tried making conversation with Alice but she was withdrawn.

"I'll be right back." I whispered as I got off Jasper's lap.

I walked over to Alice and sat on her.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"What? There's no seats beside you. And it's not like you have trouble lifting me."

She shook her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked seriously.

"I've been better." She answered. "It just... hurts."

"I understand."

"I know you do. I'm sorry that I made you feel this way." She replied sadly, "I'm just not use to not seeing something like this coming. I'm starting to think I relied on my visions a bit too much. It's like, I can't change my perception without the visions. For example, how I thought I could just come back and everything would go back to normal. The world doesn't work that way, and I'm just starting to think I've been missing out on that because of my gift." She groaned

"Do you have any idea what happened to them?"

"I've been trying to think of anything that might explain what happened but..." She closed her eyes, and shook.

"It's going to be okay, Alice." I wrapped my arms around her.

"I hope so."

"Esme and Carlisle are coming. They should be here in a couple seconds." Rose said, straightening her shirt so she looked normal. Esme didn't approve of Rosalie and Emmett making out anywhere she could see.

"Will she be mad about the-?" I shifted my eyes towards the piano.

"I don't know. Probably." She shrugged her shoulders.

I turned my head, as the door opened. Esme and Carlisle walked in holding hands, and laughing.

"Oh my gosh! My piano! What happened?" Esme ripped away from Carlisle, and started picking through the rubble. "Emmett! You promised you wouldn't break anything anymore!"

"It wasn't me," Emmett jumped off the sofa and whined like a child. "Jasper did it." He pointed a finger at Jasper. Esme turned her soft glare to Jasper. Glaring wasn't Esme's forte, I noted.

"Actually," I stepped in. "It was Edward."

"Edward!" Esme squealed. Then she noticed the pixie behind me. "Alice!"

"Hi mom." Alice smiled sadly. Esme turned her eyes on me. I smiled trying to reassure her that I was okay with this.

"But- What- How- I don't understand." Esme laughed and sat on the sofa.

"It's all okay Esme, really." I smiled. "Edward and Alice fell apart, and now Edward's back with a vengeance. Alice is still the same old sweet Alice." I smiled in her direction. Esme looked at me like I had gone insane.

"And you're okay with Alice?" She questioned. "I mean, you were so -"

"I know," I quickly cut her off. "But she's not here to hurt us, so why should I hate her? What's done is done." I shrugged.

"Jasper?"

He shrugged.

"I'm so sorry, Esme, for any hurt I caused you. I was wrong." Alice said sadly. "Carlisle, is it okay if I stay here again?"

"Of course you can sweetheart. If Bella and Jasper are okay with you, so am I. Right?" Esme smiled. I looked amused, at Esme how she answered for Carlisle.

"Of course you can stay Alice." He was standing behind the sofa.

"Thank you!" Alice was bouncing in her seat. I glanced at the other vampires. Emmett was laughing, and Jasper was smiling. Rosalie looked like she was about to argue but I glared at her. She remained quiet.

"Umm, Carlisle. Alice is having a little trouble with her visions." Jasper said. Alice stopped bouncing immediately.

"What kind of trouble?" Carlisle looked at Her.

"It doesn't work," she was very quiet.

"That's not possible."

"It doesn't work."

"How long since your last vision."

"About half a week ago. That I tried to and got a vision."

"How hard have you been trying to get a vision."

"Very hard." Alice was almost sobbing.

"Carlisle, has ever happened before?" Jasper asked, taking the pressure off of Alice.

"Not that I know of. Come Alice, let's run some tests." They both ran up the stairs to Carlisle office, I assumed.

"Bella," Esme turned to me and looked at me concerned. "Are you really okay with this?"

I smiled at how much Esme had become my 'mother' in the sense of the word. "Yes I'm sure. Alice isn't here to hurt us. Edward o the other hand." I trailed off.

"But he's always been such a sweet boy." Esme's face fell.

"Something must be messing with his mind then because he is acting completely insane."

"What did he do?"

I explained the whole 'Edward in my room' ordeal and Jasper explained what happened in the house.

"Then Rose and me," Emmett sat up proudly. "Saved Jasper's life."

"Oh please," Jasper looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I playfully hit Jasper.

"Yes you did Emmett. And thank you for that." I smiled at him.

"Great, now he's going to get an even bigger head." Rose laughed.

"Esme, what if he asks to come back into the coven?" Jasper asked.

I straightened up instantly at the thought. What if he did? Would they let him?

"Never." Rosalie hissed. "Unless he's been possessed by some psychotic spirit for the past few days, then never ever."

"Rose, you know how much Edward means to Carlisle." Esme looked at her. "If Edward asks to return, he will let him."

"I say, if stops being a violent prick, then he should be allowed to come back." Emmett said.

"If," Rose sneered.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked in my ear. This was the first time I noticed my shaking.

"I'm fine," I started. "Just… scared."

"Don't be scared, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," I smiled. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Always worrying about others," he shook his head.

Suddenly, there was an ear shattering scream followed by Carlisle and Alice running down the stairs. She laid down on the couch. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Alice what is it? What happened?" I asked worried.

She shook her head 'no' and was staring out in to the distance.

"Carlisle?" Jasper was looking at him intently.

"I don't know what happened. We were trying some basic tests and reflex actions, and I think I triggered a vision. Obviously, it wasn't a good one." Carlisle sounded slightly frantic. Anything that made the calm doctor lose his cool, was not something to be messed with. "But I believe something is blocking her gift. Someone with a very power gift themselves. I don't know any vampire with that much power."

"Alice?" I shook her shoulder. "Alice? Please, what happened? It could be important. Please try and come back." I kneeled down and put my arms on her knees.

"Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. Esme." She said the words slowly and cut off. "Dead."

Rosalie became wide eyed and joined me at Alice's knees.

"Everywhere. Bodies. Gone." She continued now dry sobbing into her arms.

"Alice what happened?" Rosalie asked frantically.

She lift her face from her arms, her wide stared me directly in the eyes.

"Volturi."

* * *

_**Sorry, for the shortness of the chapter. I liked the ending. :D **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Review and I'll send a preview from the next chapter. :)**_

_**Anyways,  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	9. Screams

_**Oh my goodness! The trailer was amazing! I loved it. I'm proud to say, the first four times I watched it, I cried. :( Bella curling up on the forest floor is sad. :( But I mean, Bella actually has some colouring, Laurent actually looks like a vampire. But after watching it 12-ishtimes I zoomed in on a few details and the last scene (With Bella, Laurent and Jake) It's at least two different scenes. Watch there clothes. :) I've watched it 138 times now... Yeah... You can tell I like it. :)**_

_**Anyways, on to some more plot advancement. ;)**_

**I planned to have this chapter out sooner but this has been a terrible week for me. First it was my birthday on Sunday. Then on Monday, a girl I knew got hit by a Semi. Then on Wednesday one of my other friends ran away from home. I've had so much on my mind.**

_**Thanks if you Read/Reviewed, much appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer, Bella's name would be Monika. :)**_

* * *

"_Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. Esme." She said the words slowly and cut off. "Dead."_

_Rosalie became wide eyed and joined me at Alice's knees._

"_Everywhere. Bodies. Gone." She continued now dry sobbing._

"_Alice what happened?" Rosalie asked frantically._

"_Volturi."_

**APOV**

_The vision started off lovely. The whole family was out in the baseball clearing. I noticed Bella was missing from the line-up. Then I saw it wasn't as lovely as I thought. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I were standing tensed for battle._

_In the distance I saw a sword of Vampires coming from the trees. Fast._

"_Alice, darling. Have you made the choice to join us yet?" The bone chilling voice sent shivers down my spine._

"_Never." I saw leave the future me's mouth._

"_How about you, Edward?"_

_He snarled. I was confused to see Edward on the front line with us._

"_Fine." Aro clapped his hand together. "Where's Bella?"_

_"None of your business." Jasper growled_

_"Touchy touchy. I see things have changed since your last meeting."_

_Edward growled._

_"My apologizes Edward."_

The vision fuzzed out. Strange. That's never happened before.

_"Jane, Jane. You've had your fun. Let's go."_

_I confusedly looked around the field. Weren't they just talking a second ago? That's when I saw it._

_I saw vampire body parts every, littering the green field. Not far off there were two large, purple smoking, bonfires. I took a couple steps forward to look at some of the bodies. _

_Many vampires I didn't know. I recognized Esme. Oh god! Who would kill Esme? Then I froze. I saw my body being thrown into the fire. _

_I quickly looked around trying to find the rest of my family. I saw Rosalie's favourite necklace and ring on the ground by the fire. Bastards! They stole my sister's jewellery and killed her._

_"Did you throw that strong one in?" A loud voice called._

_"Ya. Never tried burning a vampire so strong. His arms put up a fight." someone responded with a chuckle._

_Emmett! They killed Emmett. I was running now. How do I get out of this vision!_

_In my haste I tripped over an arm and rolled. I looked at the arm. It was covered in familiar, crescent shape scars. Jasper! My Jasper!_

_I screamed. Why? My family._

* * *

**BPOV**

"It's no use." Jasper sighed exasperated. "She won't let the calmness take her over. She's to scared."

"Something really must have shook her. Are you sure you couldn't track it or something," I questioned Carlisle.

"There's no way to tap into her mind, Bella. Only Edward could do that." he looked at me solemnly.

"He won't help us."

It had been an hour now since Alice cried 'Volturi'. Rosalie went to her room with Emmett. The thought of her and her family dying by the Volturi scared her. I was very scared as well. She said Jasper would die too. I'd gone over every reason I could think of that the Volturi would be coming here.

Did Edward call them? Were they checking if I was still human? Did they just stop by for a visit? Were they here to ask Alice and Edward if they would join them, like they had wanted before? Did the Denali clan call them because of there grudge against the werewolves?

I just didn't know. None of us did.

"Bella, don't worry so much. We won't let anything happen to you." Jasper tried comforting me.

"I know!" I almost yelled. "You guys will protect me from everything, and in the end I will be fine. But will you guys be okay? It doesn't matter to you does it? You want to keep me safe. Keep yourself safe! I couldn't live with myself if I knew that anyone one of you died while I lived."

Jasper pulled me into his arms as a started sobbing. The stress of the last couple days was compressing itself onto me now. How would I feel if Rosalie died because the Volturi came here to kill me? What about Emmett or Esme? Would I even want to live anymore if something happened to Jasper?

I was scared. Jasper gave me a few minutes to collect myself.

"Bella you can choose. You can stay here and talk with us about what to do next. Or you can go and hang out with Charlie for a bit. I know how scared you are and I don't want you even more scared." Jasper stroked my hair.

"I want to be here. I need to be a part of this. For all we know they could be coming for me right?"

"Even if they are, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Why don't you just change me now?" I blurted it out before I could stop myself.

"I would. But you're not thinking it through. Think about Charlie? What would he think if his daughter suddenly disappeared?"

I was surprised. He didn't dodge it completely like Edward use to. "You... You would change me? If it wasn't for Charlie, I mean?"

He thought about it for a second. "Yes, I would. Maybe I'm just selfish that way. I can't imagine my eternal life without you. Does that make me a terrible vampire?"

I laughed and hugged him tighter. "I love you. I can't imagine life without you either. That doesn't make you selfish."

"They're coming!" Alice screamed. Jasper and Carlisle both ran into the living room. I quickly followed. What a mood breaker.

Alice was rocking back and forth, her hands clamped around her head, her eyes wide open.

"Alice. Try and calm down. It will help if you can tell us what's going on."

She screamed and shut her eyes. I covered my ears at the strength of her scream.

"Carlisle, is there anything you can do?" Jasper was squinting in pain.

"She's a vampire. I don't know what could be causing her pain."

"Her head is exploding. Like a really bad migraine. Really bad."

"Tylenol will not work. The venom will burn it off too quickly."

"I know what's wrong." Edward was standing in the doorway.

Jasper snarled and ran in front of me protectivly.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Just listen to me."

Jasper snarled again.

"Jasper, let's hear what he has to say." Carlisle tried to reason/

"He's going to lie." Jasper spit.

"You read emotions don't you? What am I feeling?" Edward challenged.

"Anger, malice," Jasper eyed him.

Edward gave him a challenging look. "What else?"

"Regret, remorse, understanding." Jasper gave him a distrusting look. "You can lie with emotions."

"Will you please just hear me out? I swear to be completely honest. It will really help."

"Jasper, let's just listen. He doesn't seem like a psycho killer right now."

"Thank you Bella." He smiled.

I scowled back. Just because he wasn't crazy now…

He sighed. "The Volturi are coming."

"Thank you captain obvious," I commented. He glared. "Sorry." I put my hands up in surrender.

"I know there plan."

"How?" Jasper growled. "You're probably the one who called them."

"I had a run in with two of their new recruits. One with the power to block powers and the other with the ability to give thoughts to others." Edward looked at me sadly. "That's why I left you."

I stared in shock. Wait. Did this mean Edward actually was possessed by a 'psycho spirit', as Rosalie put it? Did this change anything?

* * *

_**Mwahaha. So here's a question for you. Is Edward lying or telling the truth? Vote on the poll on my page. ;)**_

_**Two things.  
1) Sadly, This story is almost done. 5 Chapters or so.  
2) There's two way's I can finish it. First is the way I've been planning it all along. Or the way I can change it to without any problem (minus some foreshadowing issues). The first way I love, but I don't think anyone else will. The second way opens it up for a sequel, which I would write but starting in September/October again. I'll probably write both endings, post both, but I'll have to choose which one to stick with after. **_

**_Just wanted to let ya'll know what's happening._**

**_Oh. Just so you guys know. I don't know if I'll have a chapter out next week, because of finals and everything that's going on. However, I will try my hardest to get one out soon. _**

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Review and I'll send a preview from the next chapter. :)**_

_**Anyways,  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	10. Mind Control

_**I tried my fastest to get a chapter out between studying and such. **_

_**So far the consensus is that I should post both, and use the one with the sequel. Haha. Also, half the reviewers asked me not to kill anyone… Ummmm. :D **_

_**Thanks if you Read/Reviewed, much appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: No sillyness this week. I do not own Twilight, nor am I making any money off of this story.**_

* * *

"_I had a run in with two of their new recruits. One with the power to block powers and the other with the ability to give thoughts to others." Edward looked at me sadly. "That's why I left you."_

_I stared in shock. Wait. Did this mean Edward actually was possessed by a 'psycho spirit', as Rosalie put it? Did this change anything?_

**BPOV**

No it didn't. I concluded to myself. I couldn't leave Jasper now. I loved him more then I had loved Edward. Even if he was being controlled, it couldn't change the damage it did. And for all I knew, he could be lying.

"Liar." Jasper hissed.

"Don't believe me. But nothing would make me want to leave my Bella, other then someone controlling my mind. You believe me Bella, right?" He gave me a smouldering look. One the use to make me stop dead, and lose all train of thought. Use to.

"I... I... I don't know," I looked down. Jasper flinched. "I know that even if someone was controlling your mind, you still left me. I've pledge my love to Jasper. I can't..." I took a deep breath, to keep myself together. "I can't go back to you. Not anymore."

Edward's face was completely blank. "It's okay then. I understand."

"Is that it?" Jasper asked.

"No. I know what Alice saw. I know the Volturi's plan."

"What is it then?"

"They want us to join them. Alice, you, and I, I mean. They were blocking Alice's visions so she didn't see them coming. But Dylan is a new vampire and can't control his powers well. He couldn't hold his power on Alice when I was attacking him. That's why a vision came through. Now he's trying to grab onto Alice's mind again, but she's aware of her gift trying to be blocked, so it's not working. All it's doing is giving her a headache, so to speak." He said solemnly.

"Carlisle, is there anything you can do counter an attack like that?" Jasper asked. He was still standing in front of me protectively.

"It's an attack of the mind. I can't block mind powers."

"What about the other guy you ran into. What has he got to do with anything? Sounds like you just made him up." Jasper turned back to Edward.

Edward snarled. "He was meant to distract everyone, while they came in undetected by us."

"Wouldn't it be smarter if they 'controlled your minds' to stay away from us and just attack you there?"

"But then the vampire community would up rise against them. If we didn't join them, they want to kill us. And if they just kill us, the vampires will wonder what we did and rise against the Volturi."

"How is that any different here?"

"They can blame it on Bella. That we refused to turn her, so they had to kill us to get to her."

My heart stopped. I was going to be their excuse for killing my family! "So... It's my fault."

"No Bella." Jasper turned around and hugged me. I swore I heard a low growl from Edward. "The Volturi would be coming here whether you were here or not. This isn't your fault."

"But if I wasn't here there would be no one for them to blame. They wouldn't kill you."

"They'd find a way." Edward remarked. "They believe if they don't have our powers, no one should."

"When are they coming?" Jasper let me go and faced Edward.

"They'll be here tomorrow to talk with us. If we don't agree, they plan on attacking in three days."

"So soon!" I squealed. "What about Alice?"

"We'll figure it out darlin'." Jasper hugged me again.

"Alice said she saw you all dead! How are you going to figure it out?" I sobbed. I couldn't lose my family.

Jasper rocked me, sending calming waves. I relaxed slightly.

"I'll go get Emmett and Rosalie. Explain this all to them. Okay? You stay here with Alice and Carlisle. I think the lovebirds are somewhere out in the forest." Jasper murmured.

I sniffed and nodded.

"What am I chopped liver?"

"Hey, don't insult chopped liver." Jasper snapped. I giggled slightly.

"Very funny. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't stay here though. We all know the wrath of Rosalie and I don't want you near Bella."

Edward hissed.

"Jasper's right about Rose. And, you should go see what else you can find out." I quickly reprimanded. I couldn't handle them fighting again.

"Fine. I'll be back later." Edward's tone implied he wasn't happy about it.

"You go lie down with Alice." He whispered in my ear. I turned my head and kissed him, hard.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too. Don't worry so much." He chuckled. He left.

I walked over to Alice. She was lying down on the sofa, shaking. Her small hand's where wrapped around her head tightly. I laid down behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Everything will work itself out, Bella." Carlisle said.

"You don't know that." I whispered.

He didn't respond.

"It hurts so much." Alice cried quietly. She was shaking more.

I pulled my arms around her tighter. "Calm down, Alice. You will be okay. Just hang in there."

She was shaking violently and I wished I could change places with her. She didn't deserve to have this much pressure put on her. Why couldn't a just shield her?

Suddenly, she stopped shaking and relaxed. "Bella?" She whispered clearly. It was the first time her voice wasn't laced with pain since she had that fragmented vision.

"Alice! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Your head, Alice. Does it hurt?" Carlisle was already hovering over her.

"Not at all."

I let go of her and we both sat up. She rubbed her head.

"Nope. Nothing." she said.

"Try and get a vision."

Her eyes glazed over. "The Volturi are coming. They'll be at the clearing at 2:37pm tomorrow, waiting for us." She snapped back, and smiled. "It works!" She laughed then frowned. "Why?" She looked at me, thoughtfully. I looked back wide-eyed.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything." I raised my arms up.

"Yes you did!"

"No..." I shook my head.

"Yes! You transfer your shield ability to me." She bounced.

"Huh?"

"You know, the gift where you can block out powers of the mind? You gave it to me."

"Is the even possible?" I asked stunned.

"I don't have a headache do I?"

"It could be that, what his name?, Dylan isn't trying to block you anymore. Or you could have just gotten use to it."

"The Volturi would not have given up on blocking my gift, and the strongest vampire in the world wouldn't get use to that pain."

"Tell Bella she did it." Alice turned to Carlisle.

"If you were a vampire I would be 100% certain it was possible for Bella to have transferred a shield of some sort. However, your gift shouldn't of have expanded like that while your still human. Then again, you are an extraordinary case, Bella." He smiled.

"Again, I'm the freak." I laughed.

"You're a freak who made my enormous headache go away." She hugged me.

I laughed.

"Alice, I know it's hard but we really need you to get a vision of what's going on with the Volturi," Carlisle was serious again.

Alice shivered and blinked blankly at the wall. "They're going to kill us all. We will get a message from them in about an hour telling us about meeting them in the clearing tomorrow. After, Edward, Jasper, and I refuse to join them, they will pretend to be okay with it. Then it get's blurry, but I see them coming back three days later and killing us all."

"It's that certain that you can see it that clearly?" I asked.

"Well, the killing part of the vision is blurry. Something's can still change. I also see that when Bella leaves the room, her shield on me will go with it." She said sadly.

"Then I won't leave." I said.

"Bella, you have to go home."

"You can come with me."

"Doesn't Charlie think that I left with Edward?"

"Who cares?" I remained stubborn. I didn't want Alice to get that headache again.

"Bella, It's okay. If you leave and I'm ready for it, I won't have the headache again. It will just block my visions."

"But I don't know how I did it! What if we need your visions again?"

"I guess we can live without them." She smiled at me sadly. "It will be an interesting challenge.

"Interesting challenge?" I repeated. "Are you serious? You just saw that your family is going to be killed and you want the challenge! Don't you want to make sure we all survive?"

"Bella. We will survive. We are a strong family. My vision is based on the descions that the Volturi make because they think we have no idea of what's going on."

"Alice is right." Carlisle added. "We will get through this. We can call some connection. The Denali clan might come down and help us. Jasper can ask some his friends from the South…"

"Then we should get you to keep your visions!"

"Bella. Don't make me call Jasper to carry you away." She glared at me.

"You suck." I stuck my tounge out. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She squinted.

I walked out of the room. Alice screamed.

I ran back.

"Gottcha!" She laughed.

I glared at her. "Not cool, Alice."

She laughed harder.

* * *

_**I have a final in about five minutes! (Yes, I'm posting this from school!) Then, **__**I have one final left!! Yay! And school's over. :)  
I actually really hate summer and love school… but hey… No school! Haha.  
My plans for summer are as followed; 1) Go back to school.  
Haha**_

_**Does anyone have any fun things they're doing this summer that I can hate you for?**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Review and I'll send a preview from the next chapter. :)**_

_**Anyways,  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	11. Volturi

_**I. Am. Done. With. School. For at least two months. :) Yay! And I got straight A's. Whoop! Whoop!**_

**_Sorry for the crappy previews, I couldn't find a good spot because this chapter is mostly filler. :\_**

_**Thanks if you Read/Reviewed, much appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: Hear he, hear he, Twilight shalt not be owneth by this lowly squire.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I paced my room, just like I had been doing for the past hour. Charlie had left for work hours ago and I was in my room with Rosalie.

Not even ten minutes after Alice's visions got blocked again, a message from the Volturi arrived.

_'3:oo. Tomorrow. The clearing.  
-Caius'_

That's all the letter said. Nothing more, nothing less. It was like they were trying to intimidate us through not saying anything. It was working. Well, for me at least.

"God, Bella. You'd think it was the end of the world with your pacing." Rosalie remarked from my bed. She was rifling through a magazine she had brought from home. "Jasper told me to not let you get stressed out."

"Your doing a good job." I muttered between my teeth.

She laughed. "I told him I wouldn't help at all. I don't know why you're worrying so much."

I scoffed at her.

It was now 3:13. They should be talking with the Volturi by now. What if they had changed there minds from when Alice got her last vision? Maybe they would kill them right away? Gah! I have to stop think like this.

Whoa. Now I'm crazy enough to yell at myself in my mind.

"Rosalie. I'm going insane. Can we go shopping or something?" I asked desperately.

"Jasper said we had to stay at the house." She sighed. "I don't know why. You'd be safer around people."

"Safer from what? Is someone coming to attack me? Are you not telling me something?"

She gave an 'are-you-insane' look.

"Okay fine! I'm slightly paranoid." I groaned. "Where's my copy of Wuthering Heights." I muttered to myself and started searching through my closet.

"Under the green sweater."

"How do you do that." I grumbled under my breath.

"It's sticking out, Bella." She scoffed

I looked at the second shelf from the bottom and sure enough the spine was barely sticking out from underneath my green sweater. "Thanks." I pulled the book out and started thumbing through it. I found my favourite part and started reading.

_"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it... He's always, always in my mind: not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure to myself, but as my own being."_ **(A/N: Chapter 9, pg. 74 of Wuthering Heights) (A/N 2: I know this passage is used/referenced in Eclipse as well, but pretend it isn't so it seems cooler here. ;D)**

I realized how much this passage applied to my life. If anything were to happen to Jasper, I wouldn't be able to continue.

* * *

It was 4:15 now. I'd realized reading was making me stress out even more. But then again, when I stopped reading, I started eating. I'd probably eaten more then my weight of bread and ice cream.

"Geez Bella. One that looks disgusting, and two, where do you put that all?" Rosalie asked as I sat down on the couch with my eighth bowl of ice cream.

It was starting to pour outside. The weatherman had said the storm would last the next week. Ironic. Rose and I had decided to watch TV. Fun. I wasn't a TV person. It was to simple. I preferred something that made me think.

"Mmm, mmm, hmm." I retorted with intense gesturing of my spoon.

"What?" She looked at me.

"I said," I swallowed. "I don't know."

She rolled her eyes.

"How about we do something that will distract me." I suggested.

"Like..."

"I don't know... What would happen if a fat person was turned into a vampire?" I blurted.

Rosalie laughed. "Well, I don't know."

"I mean all vampires I've met are stunning. They couldn't have looked that bad when they were human."

"I never thought about that. I don't know." She paused. "Why do teenagers want to 'rebel' so much?"

"Didn't they always?"

"Not in the same way, we respected our parents and barley anyone used drugs."

"Well, I respect my parents and I've never used drugs. Unless you count the ones the doctors prescribe." I laughed. "What if an amputee was changed into a vampire. Would there arm grow back?"

"Probably. The venom repairs all injury. I guess that counts. What is the appeal of 'Rap' music?" She cringed.

"What's the appeal of Jazz, Ragtime and Broadway Musicals?"

"Good point."

"Why," I swallowed another spoon of ice cream. "Does a certain power or trait enhance after being changed? Is it scientific or just-?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Carlisle actually has a theory about that."

"Really? Tell me?" I perched up on my knees.

"When a person dies there body gives of a sort of spark. An electrical discharge if you will, that signifies that the body is dead and/or kills our brain. We come back to life. So that spark went through us, and we still continue on."

I listened intently.

"Now studies say humans only use a small portion of there brain. Carlisle thinks that that sparks starts up a different section of the brain, but since the person is dead, it makes no difference. Then there's us." She winked at me.

"That's..." I couldn't think of the word. "Cool." I ended lamely.

She laughed.

I glanced at the clock. "It's past 4:30. Where are they? There vampire's Rosalie! Vampires. It shouldn't take that long." I screeched.

Rose just looked at me.

* * *

**APOV**

We waited in the field for the arrival of the Volturi. They were late, I hadn't seen that. Why they would be late I didn't know. I was starting to worry. There was a nagging feeling in my mind that things had changed. Maybe I was physic with my gift still being blocked. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and I were here up front. Rose had stayed back with Bella. Esme and Emmett were a couple miles into the forest, just in case they tried to circle us or somthing. Somehow I had ended up next to Edward in the line-up. He kept throwing me odd glances and scoffing. I forgot how annoying his mind reading could sometimes be.

"Alice, I can hear you."

_Screw off. _I hissed in my mind.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

His head suddenly snapped forward. They were coming. Less then a minute now.

"Alice, darling. Have you made the choice to join us yet?" The bone chilling voice sent shivers down my spine. The Volturi had all assembled behind Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Not wasting any time on pleasantries, I see." I growled. "Never."

"How about you, Edward?"

He snarled.

"Fine." Aro clapped his hand together. "Where's Bella?"

"None of your business." Jasper growled

"Touchy touchy. I see things have changed since our last meeting."

Edward snarled again.

"My apologizes Edward. We didn't mean for things," Caius paused and looked between Edward and Jasper. "To change quite so much."

"You knew very well what you were doing, and don't deny it."

Edward claimed that that the Volturi made us 'fall in love/lust'. I had a hard time believing him. I would have seen it. I lost my visions after we had already left. And why would they make us leave and then come back. It just didn't fit.

"Well, we can put the all in the past," Aro paused. "Join us."

"I'd rather die." Edward hissed.

Aro blinked and turned to me.

"What he said."

"Ditto." Jasper added before he was asked.

"Pity," Caius' voice suggested otherwise. But it didn't sound like he was that disappointed.

"Caius," Marcus hissed and turned back to us. "I trust Bella is a vampire."

We all remained silent.

"Interesting." Aro smiled. "I was looking forward to seeing her gift. She will be very powerful."

No one spoke.

"Not very talkitive I see. Maybe Bella would like to join our family?" Marcus added.

Edward and Jasper snarled.

Aro smiled darkly. "I guess we have no reason to be here anymore. We'll be off then."

"Don't come back soon." Edward hissed.

"Good bye." Something about Aro's smile made me worry.

Home we had to get home.

* * *

**BPOV**

"It's past 4:30. Where are they? There vampire's Rosalie! Vampires. It shouldn't take that long." I screeched.

Suddenly, the door crashed open. I jumped up.

"Bella! Try and cast your shield thing again." Alice sucked in air she didn't need.

"But... but... I don't know how." I stuttered.

"Please, it's important. Something Aro said is giving me a bad feeling."

"But..."

"You can do it, darlin'" Jasper stood behind me.

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes.

"Anything?" I asked about a minute later.

"No." Alice said sadly. "How did you do it last time?"

"I don't know. I just really wanted to help you make you feel better because you were shaking so hard." I shivered, Jasper hugged me tighter.

"That work!" Alice screeched. "I saw a tiny bit of a vision, then you concentrated off of me. It's the need to protect. You need to really mean it."

"How?"

"Think about this, if you don't shield the room, we will all be killed by the Volturi." She said solemnly. "It shouldn't be that difficult, because it may be true."

I flinched, and started hyperventilating. I felt confidence sweep over me, then I felt power move from me into the room. My feet began to sway and my head started to hurt.

Alice screamed. I opened my eyes just in time to see her collapse on the floor.

I swayed and everything went black.

* * *

_**::Shameless Plug::  
Anyone with twitter out there, I have three accounts.  
Go to my profile and you'll find links.  
One is my personal account, and the other two are Twilight related  
::Shameless Plug Over::**_

_**The section of Rosalie and Bella talking, I actually did do research on all that stuff so don't be reviewing me that 'Rosalie wouldn't like Jazz!' or 'People used lots of drugs in the 20's'. ;) And it has no relevance what so ever to the plot, I just thought it was cute to have some friend bounding time. Oh! And the 'Vampire Power' theory was inspired by a podcast I listen to.**_

_**Well, I think I can stretch this out over two more chapters. Then the epilogues. Yes plural. I've done both possibilities. ;)**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Review and I'll send a preview from the next chapter. :)**_

_**Anyways,  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	12. Pizza

_**Yes, cliffies are evil. :D**_

_**Sorry another filler. At first this was connected to the next chapter, but then I added stuff to the last chapter and made it really long so I split it up at the most convenient spot. This ended up giving all the boring stuff to this chapter. **_

_**I had trouble putting this chapter from thoughts to words. That is why it's so late. Plus the fact that my laptop is in repairs didn't help. Anyone recomend any good computers that won't break down? I've been having the worst of luck with computers...**_

_**Thanks if you Read/Reviewed, much appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: I... own... NOOOOOTHING! -- That sounded cooler in my head.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

_The darkness was overpowering. I wanted to see the light but the dark felt__ better. The hallways from my last dream flashed in my mind._

_'Choose.' an eerie voice whispered in my ear. __It made me shivered._

_I reviewed my choices again. The dark but comforting hole, the eerie blue candle lit room, or the dead end hallway. I had now established what two of the hallways were; One was representivitive of Jasper, and the other Edward. The appeal of the hole had lessened and I almost went for the hallway, but i still craved the hole._

_I ended up making the same choice as I had last time. The short hallway with an abrupt turn, I assumed. However, either the hallway was shorter, or maybe I had just walked faster but I was closer to the turn before the screams, of rage or pain respectively, started._

The dream dissipated into mist and light flashed.

I started hearing faint whispers of voices.

"Bells! Bella. Fair warning was given."

Splash!

The contents of about half a water bottle landed on my face.

"Dad!" I spat the water out of my mouth and took short breaths.

"We've been trying to wake you about for at least fifteen minutes."

"We've?" I blinked the water out of my eyes.

"Me and Rosalie."

"Rosalie and I, Dad." I coughed.

Charlie scoffed, "smarty pants. You guys fell asleep watching the news. Rosalie woke up right away. You wouldn't wake up. I thought you were in a comma, or something. You need to start going to sleep earlier."

I smiled. "Alright. Tonight I'll go to sleep at 9."

"Right." Charlie scoffed. "I bought pizza. I thought you girls would probably be spending you time doing other things then cooking dinner for the old man."

"Thanks, dad. You're not that old."

He scoffed again, and shuffled into the dining room, to retrieve the pizza.

"What happened?" I whisper/hissed at Rosalie.

"Later." She muttered under her breath.

"Here girls. Eat up." Charlie laid the pizza down on the table and plopped himself down on the recliner.

Rosalie looked at me.

"Go ahead Rosalie. Eat up." I smiled at her.

She gave me cynical glare when Charlie wasn't looking.

"Actually, I have to be home. I promised Esme I'd help her hang a painting, in her_ room_." She put emphasis on 'room' and looked at me, tilting her head slightly towards the dining room.

I nodded.

"Aww. At least take a piece for the road. You look like you haven't eaten in years."

"Yeah Rose. You look like you haven't eaten since 1933." I winked at her.

She gave me a warning glare.

I laughed.

"Thank you, Mr. Sw- I mean Charlie." She smiled to Charlie's face, and picked up a piece. I could have sworn I saw her gag a little when she touched it.

"Alright then. Have a safe drive."

"I'll walk her out." I jumped up and followed her.

"Here! Take it!" She hissed when we were out of Charlies hearing range.

I laughed, took it from her and chomped a big bite.

"That's disgusting." She cringed.

"It's good." I protested. "What happened?"

"Not now. Your dad might hear and I'm not completely sure myself. I had to stay here and watch you. Everyone left just before Charlie came home. I was supposed to be here to begin with, so I had to stay and make sure you were okay when you woke up. Jasper should be up in your room in an hour or so, to explain everything. Goodbye, Bella. See you tomorrow." She said the last two sentences loud enough for Charlie to hear.

She hugged me tightly; I returned the hug. I couldn't explain it but, I felt like I need to savor this moment. She stepped outside and ran toward her Mercedes. When she got in the car she started brushing through her hair. The rain had barley touched it, but Rosalie looked like she wanted to yell at Mother Nature.

"Bye." I muttered. I hated being left in the dark. Even for a second. Thunder clasped outside. I shivered and shut the door. I had a creepy feeling from this weather.

I re-entered the living holding Rosalie's piece of pizza. The TV was playing some baseball game. I seated myself on the floor and started munching on the crust of the pizza. Ever since I could remember I ate my pizza backwards. I don't know why, I just do.

About 45 minutes passed before Charlie said anything.

"How's, ahhhh," Charlie furrowed his eyebrows. "What's his name. Your boyfriend-"

I swallowed, "Jasper?"

"Yeah. I scared him off, didn't I?" He smiled smugly.

I laughed. "Well, he might drop by tomorrow or something."

His smile quickly vanished. "Are you sure that's smart? I mean, wasn't he dating Alice?"

"Yes, then Alice left him for Edward."

"What's to say he won't follow after her."

"He won't dad. I know he won't."

"Didn't you say that about Edward?"

Ouch. He hit a chink in my armour. "Dad, any guy could do that. If we all went through life doubting everyone and everything we'd get no where."

"Very true. I just don't want my little girl to get hurt again." He said gruffly looking down.

"I know, dad." I stood up and went over to hug him.

He coughed. "I love you, Bells."

"Love you to, dad."

He returned my hug with one hand.

I glanced at the clock. Jasper should be here soon. "I'm going to go up to bed now."

"You just woke up." He looked at the clock on the wall. "And it's only 7:30."

"I, umm," I tried to think of something. "Well, I'm tired that's why I was napping."

"Alright. Oh, I'll be gone around 5 tomorrow morning."

"Why so early?"

"A few people have gone missing in the area. No one from the actual town or the La Push reserve but close enough for us to worry."

It was probably the Volturi and there human hunting. "Be safe, dad."

"Always am." He laughed.

As I walked slowly up the stairs, a feeling of dread washed over me. I shivered. Quickly, I stepped into my room, shut the door and laid down on the bed, face down.

It wasn't long before a cold hand was stroking my hair. I quickly turned around and sat up. Jasper smiled at me. Before I could ask what was going on he kissed me. It was a really long and passionate kiss. I tried to break the kiss twice, but Jasper only gave me enough time to take a breath and kissed me again.

"Jasper, What's wrong?" I asked after my third try at breaking the kiss.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to kiss you?"

"Not particularly." I sighed. "But when I black out right after Alice's vision, something has to be wrong."

"I don''t know if I should tell you."

"You should."

"Edward said..."

"I don't care."

"Emmett and Alice agreed too."

I rolled my eyes.

"They said you'd do something stupid to protect us all."

"What do you mean? So it is my fault?"

Jasper looked like he was debating with himself. "Okay, I'll tell you on two conditions; One, try and stay calm. And two, keep yourself safe no matter what I tell you."

"I promise." Something in my mind nagged at me that I was lying. But I wasn't lying. I meant it.

"Alright," he looked around. "Alice saw everything- the lies, fake visions, there main goal, everything."

"But, what? Fake visions? They couldn't of... but." I stood up and started sputtering.

"Bella, please sit down." He pulled on my waist lightly. "It gets worse."

I took a deep breath. "Tell me." As if it knew, thunder clasped outside and the pattering of rain got louder.

"They don't want to kill us, They want-"

* * *

_**Ouch! Three big cliffies in a row. Sorry. :) This chapter isn't as much filler as I thought. At least two major hints at the ending. And they're quite obvious. ;)**_

**_Anyways, What do you think the Volturi want?_**

_**Okay, so fair warning here, I probably will not post a chapter next week. Telus is sending us a new modem and it won't arrive for TWO WEEKS! That's two weeks with no internet... I'm really upset at Telus. I will type up the rest of the last chapter and the epilogues within that time so I can post them within days. :)**_

_**Last chapter + Epilogue(s) left.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Review and I'll send a preview from the next chapter. :) (And if you haven't reviewed before, you should this time. I have a pretty good preview.)**_

_**Anyways,  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_

* * *

**_Did anyone else watch the MJ memorial? I did and I bawled my eyes out when Paris said 'daddy'. Here I was trying to be 'tough' while my mum and sister cried, it was the end and I think to myself, 'Yay! I didn't cry even though I was so sad.' Paris says, "He was the best daddy ever, and I love him." *bursts into tears x2* (her and me) Haha. But it was so sad... :(_**

**_RIP Michael Jackson [A_****ugust**29, 1958 - June 25, 2009] Keep moonwalkin your way through the afterlife and may you thrill the heavens. (Yes, I do realize how cheesy that was)


	13. Goodbye

_**Thank you so much for your patients. :) Here's that final chapter you all have been waiting for. **_

**_Thanks if you Read/Reviewed, much appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: I own the story, not the characters._**

_

* * *

_

_**APOV (A/N: Italics are hard to read, so just to let you know, this is all a vision. I just didn't want people [including myself] straining there eyes)**_

It was like an old styled TV. The vision went static at parts, and was mostly black and white.

I stood against the wall of one of the may living area's of the Volturi's castle.

"What do you see?" Aro hissed at a young girl sitting in the middle chair.

"I see great power. None like we've ever seen before. She could rule all vampires if she pleases. She will have control over others."

"This is a disaster!" Caius sent a lamp flying across the room.

"We can persuade her to joining us." Marcus said gruffly.

"She won't." the girl said softly.

"You don't know that. Your gift is to sense power, not tell the future!" Aro yelled at the girl.

"I know. But her powers are vested to greatly into another's."

"Tied together?"

"No. But linked. It's a breakable link. While she's still human."

"Ahhh. I see we have some work to do over in Forks." Aro smiled wickedly.

The 'TV' static started again.

"What about here? What do you sense here?"

I glanced at my surroundings. We were in a small town. Just north of Austin, Texas, I assumed. I saw Marcus and the girl were staring at the town.

"There's a boy. He's 18 years old. He can change people's minds quickly. As a vampire he will be able to change them from farther distances. No straight up mind control but shifting in emotions, anger, jealousy, lust, plus implanting his own thoughts. He also has a brother. He's twenty. He can stop his brother from changing someone's mind. As a vampire he will be able to block powers. There's a sister too. But she does nothing of value." the girl spoke quickly and quietly.

"Perfect." Marcus laughed. I felt bad for the family that was torn apart for the Volturi's bidding.

When the pair started running towards the town, the vision fuzzed again.

This time I stood in Forks, in the meadow. The Volturi were in a circle, regrouping.

"What's taking so long? You can block my gift but you can't block Alice's?" Aro asked.

"No. She's not where ya'll said she'd be." His southern accent stood out. "Give me a moment." The vampire had dark shaggy hair that almost completely covered his red eyes. I felt drawn to him.

"She's not in Forks?" Aro was shocked. This must have been when I first lost my visions. So I was in Canada at this point.

"Got her. She with another vampire. Should I block his power too?"

"No only hers. Otherwise they will get suspicious."

"Done." The vampire smiled.

"Great work Dylan."

Dylan. I thought. What a cool name. Another vision shift and broke my thought. I was starting to feel drained. I shouldn't have so many visions in a row.

"Alice and Edward fell in love and left?" Caius screeched. "Why did no one tell me this? She was unprotected and broken. How easy would it have been to kill her then? Then you brought them back. Why didn't you leave them there?!"

"Why didn't you think to check who was in the house?" Aro spat back. "I just assumed Alice had left for a day to hunt."

"We didn't realize they had left until they came back that they didn't want to come back." Marcus added.

"We shouldn't have killed Alexi. She could have sensed the powers in the house." Grumbled Aro.

"She was going to tell the Cullen's about our plans. She had to be taken care of." Caius barked.

"We need to put the distraction into action now. Before something happens to Dylan blocking Alice's mind."

"John." Called Marcus.

"At your service." A boy who looked a lot like Dylan answered. It must be his brother.

"Make this vampire," Marcus pulled out a picture of Edward. "Extremely angry."

"As you wish."

"Take Dylan with you to help find him."

"Thank you, Master."

I watched the boy leave the room and the door turn into static.

"Over there John! Look! Give him another boost of anger and let's go."

"He's already had a huge dose of anger. If I give him too much he might get hurt terribly."

"Just do it! We don't have time. If we think to long we'll get caught."

"Fine."

John closed his eyes just as Edward pounced on Dylan. A scream left my throat and I wanted to run and beat Edward off. John's eyes opened and widened instantly. He quickly slammed them shut again and Edward stood up straight. I saw John's lips moving quickly but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

Static cut off the vision again.

"Distraction's aren't working as well as we had planned. Seems Bella has gifts as a human and has inadvertently protected all the Cullen's from John's powers. Except Edward and Alice." Aro steamed. **(A/N: Bella didn't protect Alice and Edward because she still hadn't completely forgiven them for what they did.)**

"She has power as a human!? She must be destroyed." Caius pounded his fist on the ground.

"But how?"

"Wait, if John can implant thoughts, why can't he implant fake visions?" Marcus asked. Caius's eyebrow shot up.

"We can lead them off the trial by making them think we are after the them, not the girl-"

"Then they'll come to fight us and leave the girl unprotected."

"Exactly." Marcus smiled, proud of himself.

The static intruded again. I was exhausted. Everything went black.

* * *

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath. "Tell me." As if it knew, thunder clasped outside and the pattering of rain got louder.

"They don't want to kill us, they want you."

I was shocked silent.

Jasper explained the visions, while I sat in silence. "Bella?" Jasper's voice was filled with great concern.

"I-I-I- But how are you sure these are the real visions?" I jumped up and started pacing.

"Dylan stopped by right after we got home. He left the Volturi because he found out what the Volturi did to his family."

"And you believe him?" I half yelled.

"Yes, Edward read his mind and saw that John tried leaving first. He was caught, and imprisoned. Dylan had more luck."

"Oh-" I paused my pacing and tried getting my breathing in order. "Why did Alice and I both pass out?"

"Alice had too many visions over top of each other. She would have passed out after the third vision but you started giving her your energy. That's why you passed out." Jasper explained.

I was still pacing. "Mmm-hmm"

"Bella, you're not running a marathon." Jasper grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"Let me go. I have to move. I'm trying to process."

"Process away." He held me down firmly. I rolled my eyes and thought about what I had just learned.

"So... Basically... I'm dead."

"No Bella!" Jasper kissed me. "I won't let that happen"

"But they're the Volturi! There going to get me if it means killing all of you in the process."

"So what are you intentions? Are you going to give yourself up? You promised you would keep yourself safe."

"That was before I was a dead woman!"

"Shhh. Charlie fell asleep in his chair. Don't wake him up."

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Rosalie volunteered to stay with you. This works out perfectly because if they are watching you somehow, then she has enough anger to take them out. Emmett will be coming with her, just to secure the area. Then he will meet the rest of us up at the meadow right away. If we can kill either Marcus, Caius, or Aro, we can weaken them enough for them to flee. And you'll be safe."

"But to kill one of them, you'll put yourself if danger of being killed by the other two."

"Yes."

"I can't let you do that!" I ripped myself from Jasper. I knew that he let me. "I'm not worth the death of anyone one of your family. My family." I dropped to the floor and cried.

Jasper lifted me up onto the bed. "You are worth the world darlin'. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you alive."

"If you die, I wouldn't be alive anymore." I sobbed into the covers.

Jasper remained quiet. Thunder clasped and rain poured harder.

Fifteen minutes later, Jasper sighed sadly. "I promised them I'd be back in five minutes from now. You can't stop me Bella. I will keep you safe." I felt his weight leave the bed.

The rain pounded. I was suddenly hit with an idea. I would have to be quick though. I sniffed.

"Can you kiss me for good luck?"

I stood up and threw myself at him, kissing him with everything I could. After all, this could very well be the last time he would ever see me.

He broke the kiss and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you" I said softly. "Please keep yourself safe."

"I will. I love you to. Keep your promise."

"I love you forever and always." I said tip-toeing around the promise part.

"Bye." He whispered. The window was empty. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

'Goodbye forever' I thought. I ran to my desk. I only had a minute before Rosalie would be here. I thanked the weather for raining. It would wash my scent away.

I scrawled down my letter of apology and left it on my desk, labelled 'I'm sorry.'

I thought about what I was doing. I would never see Charlie again. Never laugh at Renee's lack of intelligent towards technology. Never shop with Rosalie or get make-over's from Alice. I was leaving Jasper alone. I was giving up my life.

I now realized what the third hallway in my dreams meant. It wasn't an abrupt turn, but a dead end. Dead. As in, me. If only I had realized this sooner, I might have been able to change it. Maybe enter the blue candled hallway instead.

My heart beat quickly, like it was was making up for the beats it would never get to beat. I had to stop thinking, or I wouldn't be able to do it.

I threw one leg out the window and said goodbye to my room. I managed to get down the house safely and started running as fast as my legs would let me, into the forest. I knew they were waiting there for me. They knew I would do this. I stopped right at the mouth of the tree's and looked back at speck that was my house.

I whispered a sad goodbye to my house, and my life.

* * *

_**Originally, when I first planned this story out, this was the ending. I was going to let ya'll use your imagination for the ending, but about halfway through, I decided I wanted a definitive ending. So I have an epilogue now. :)**_

_**I'm posting this Wednesday, Epilogue 1 will be posted Friday, while Epilogue 2 will be posted Sunday. :D**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**No previews, but it would still be nice if you reviewed and you told me what you thought. :)**_

_**Anyways,  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	14. Epilogue

_**Haha. Well, this is my preferred epilogue. I hope you enjoy, and don't hate me too much.**_

_**Thanks if you Read/Reviewed, much appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: You get the picture by now, I make no profit out of this story.**_

* * *

Dear Cullen's,

I'm sorry. Especially to you, Jasper.

I can't let you all die for me. I won't let it happen. Maybe the Volturi will show mercy and not kill me. Then I can return. I don't think they will let me though. I doubt I'm strong enough to handle the change too.

Alice, thank you for being a great friend all through my high school life, and I really truly forgive you for what you did.  
Rosalie, you were there for me at a time that I might have considered using Charlie's gun on myself. Without you, I would have died a lot sooner.  
Emmett, My big brother. I never had a sibling. But if I had one, I'd wish it to be exactly like you. You made a joke out of anything, but still could protect your family when you needed to.  
Esme, My mother, for all meaning of the word. You are my mother. Without your support, I wouldn't have survived either. Your advice was the best a mother could give.  
Carlisle, you were always caring, and understand my strangeness and I'm sorry I can't give you the chance to test my odd, human super powers.  
Edward, I don't think I could have ever completely forgive like I could Alice, but thank you. Your bitter betrayal brought me to Jasper. I hope you stop lying so much in the future, and let the family back in. If you try, I doubt that they will turn you away.  
Jasper. I am so very sorry. I didn't keep my promise, but I can not let you die. Please move on. I love you with all my heart, and no matter what happens to me, I will always love you. Please don't do anything like try and get yourself killed. That would make my death in vain, after all.

I hope when you all remember me, it will all be good things. And please don't blame each other or yourselves for my death, this is my choice completely. Not yours.

Oh. Break my window or something, so Charlie thinks I was taken away. It will be easiest to explain my disappearance that way. Please, help him to move on, so he doesn't spend the rest of his life looking for me.

Goodbye.  
I love you.  
Sorry.  
Bella.

Bella never came home.

* * *

**RPOV**

I turned the letter over in my hands. It had been 50 years today that Bella had given herself up to the Volturi.

I had arrived maybe half a minute too late and the rain had washed her scent away. Sadly, the Volutri were smart enough to know that Bella wouldn't join them, and killed her on the spot.

We (By we, I mean Emmett and I) found Bella's body completely drained of blood, right by the forests edge. I crumpled down to the ground over her body and sobbed for fifteen minutes straight before Emmett suggested we burry her, so that she gets buried and Jasper wouldn't have to see her like this.

How I managed to help Emmett dig, I don't know. I just knew we couldn't let Jasper see Bella completely devoided of Blood. It would ruin her for him, forever.

After we buried her, we broke her window, like Bella asked, giving Charlie the illusion that someone took her. He searched for her non-stop for 2 years, before, with a little emotional help from Jasper and 'father-to-father chat' help from Carlisle, he gave up and proclaimed her dead. He died 14 years later.

I blamed myself completely for being so slow to getting to Bella's house. If I had left 30 seconds sooner, I could have saved her I folded the letter and slipped it into my pocket. I needed to check on Esme.

When I went into her room, I saw Esme sobbing while Carlisle hugged her and stroked her hair. I decided not to intrude on there moment and choose to return the letter.

I ran into Jasper's study and placed the letter on the desk. I was about to leave when I noticed his huddled figure in the corner.

"Jasper?" I step towards him. Jasper had never gotten over Bella. He didn't kill himself, like Bella asked, but he never moved on. He mostly stayed in his study a talked to no one. "I know you won't answer but, is there anything I can do?"

Jasper continued to stare off into the distance. I turned and was about to leave when I faintly heard, "fifty years."

I turned but around, "What?"

"Fifty years ago, she let the Volturi slaughter her. To save our family."

I could barley ear him.

"Fifty. years." He said slowly. His expression was heart shattering. "Fifty years. It still hurts as if it happened yesterday."

I knelt down and wrapped my arms around him. "Of course it hurts Jasper. You loved her! That just doesn't heal. Especially if you sit around mopping, not moving on."

He said nothing.

I gave him a final squeeze and ran out of the room, down to the living room where Alice was staring out the window. "Hey."

"Hi," she whispered. Alice had moved on from Edward and Jasper, and found love with Dylan, who stayed with our family, mostly for protection. Turns out Alice has a think for Texans.

"The hermit spoke."

"Don't call him that." she shifted her eyes to me. "Did he really?"

"Nothing happy though."

"Of course." She looked down at her feet.

"Alice," I sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, fifty years have gone by, now. If I had just seen what she was going to do I could have-"

"Alice stop. No 'I could have's' it's no ones fault. Bella told us so." I tried to smile.

"But-"

"No. It's. Not. Your. Fault."

She looked at me. "Thanks Rose. Bella really change you didn't she."

"She changed us all." I kissed her head and ran up to my own room. I didn't think I could hold it together any longer.

I quickly slammed the door to my room and collapsed on the bad. Sobbing, trying to release tears that would never fall.

My best friend. Why? Why couldn't it have been me. No one would have missed me.

"That's not true." Edward said. Edward has stopped lying (We think), and returned to his cryptic piano playing self, like before he met Bella.

"Go away." I hissed at him. Even though he was back with our clan, I never forgave him for what he did to Bella. However, we never got along perfectly to begin with.

"If anyone in this house died, we would all miss them." He continued like he didn't hear me.

"I wouldn't miss you." I retorted.

"Yes you would. You know you would." He ended and left.

I screamed into my pillow.

"Rosy?" Emmett asked. His voice was sad. Emmett was still the same, but different. He stayed away from human jokes. He tried to make one once 20 years or so ago, and he was depressed for a week. He was also, like all of us, more sullen around this time of year.

"Emmett," I sighed lifting my head partly out of the pillow.

"It's alright Rosy." He pulled me into his lap and hugged me tightly.

I sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you Emmett."

"I love you too."

I don't know how long we sat like that. Too soon, Alice came into the room bouncing. "Rose, Em. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Really?" I peered at her like she had gone insane.

"Look, Bella told us to move on and remember her well. So from now on, we are moving on to respect her wishes. And to remember her well, we're going to watch Romeo and Juliet. Not the shitty remakes from nowadays. The one from the 1950's. Bella favourite."

"Alright I'll watch. No promises that I'm moving on though."

Alice rolled her eyes.

Emmett went with Alice, while I changed into some clothes that weren't all wrinkled.

Everyone was downstairs, Alice was trying to hook up the VCR to the holograph-projector screen. "Have you lost your visions again and not realized that VCR's are too old for that new stuff?"

She gave me a cynical glare.

"Just stating the obvious." I sat down on Emmett's lap again. Looking around I noticed hermit man was missing. Obviously.

Alice decided to pull out our TV from 50 years ago to attach the VCR.

"Ha!" She announced proudly. Then she pressed the play button and sat down on Dylan's lap.

Just as the beginning titles started up, I heard the stairs creak. Everyone turned to the stairs to see Hermit man, Jasper, walking down the stairs.

"Can I watch?" He asked.

Everyone was shocked silent. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a look of utter fear on Dylan's face. He'd never seen a talking Jasper.

"Ugg," I groaned. "If no one says anything we'll miss the movie. Of course you can!"

Alice laughed at me.

Jasper smiled a small sad smiled, but it was the happiest emotion I'd seen on his face for 50 years.

"For Bella." Jasper said.

"For Bella." I repeated.

* * *

_**Well, what do you think?**_

_**Oh, I'll be posting a poll on my page when I post the second epilogue, asking which one you preferred. :)**_

**_And the dramatic, 'what-happened-in-the-woods' scene, will be in the second epilogue. Since I was doing two epilogue's, I decided I would break up the Letter and the fight scene into seperate chapters. _**

_**REVIEW!**_

_**No previews, but reviews would be nice. :)**_

_**Anyways,  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	15. Epilogue 2

_**So I had some people who hate my preferred epilogue. And made a point of telling me not very nicely. You know what? Bite me. :) Life isn't sunshine and rainbow fairies. Haha.  
**__**That's just how I write. It's my style. I'm not the blonde cheerleader prep, I'm the girl sitting in corner wearing all black writing sad poetry. I like being different.  
I hoped Bella would die in Breaking Dawn, just like Harry Potter should have died in Deathly Hallows. I'm not going to sugar coat everything just for more readers. When I become a published author, the main character of my story will die to save someone else. Actually multiple people, but you get my point. ;P**_

**_Another reason I preferred Bella dieing was because it was original. I've only read one other good chapter fanfic where Bella died. I don't like being like everyone else. And in a community with just under 100,000 fanfics, being different is better than regular._**

_**And another thing, it's not unlike Bella to give herself up to save other people so quickly... Are we reading the same book series?? If Bella didn't give herself up, the Volturi would have killed most of the Cullen's. That's what Bella's whole 'canon' gift is based on! You can not say that is not like her.**_

_**Anyways, this is the ending you should reading if you like everything to be cheerful and happy.**_

_**Thanks if you Read/Reviewed, much appreciated. Especially, if you handled Bella dieing maturely. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: For the last time, these characters are not mine. **_

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I ran deeper and deeper into the forest. They were near.

Suddenly, I hit an ice wall.

"Ahh. My darling Bella. How nice of you to join us." Aro hands were holding me upright.

"Kill me." I look him in the eyes.

"Right to the point I see." He let me go. I glanced around at my surroundings. Out of the 5 Volturi members I could see, the only person I recognized was Aro.

"Just kill me and leave my family alone."

"Odd human you are." Aro peered at me as if I were a test subject. His eyes were flat black. "Most would give there siblings, even parents, to save there own lives."

"I don't have any siblings. And I love my parents." I snapped. I shocked myself at how strong my voice sounded. It reflected nothing of how I felt inside. My inner voice was shout, 'run! run fast!' But I couldn't run.

"What a waste." Aro pouted.

"Huh?"

"You would be a powerful force on the Volturi."

"Go to hell."

"I'm already there, sweetheart." His glare pierced into my soul.

I remained silent, trying my hardest to not give in to my fear.

"Last chance. Join us or die."

"I'd rather die."

"I'm sorry." His sorry was more for 'wasting' me then what he was about to do.

"Before you... eat me," I interjected quickly. "You will leave my family alone."

"Of course."

"Good. Do not touch them."

"Or what?" He challenged.

"I'll use my gift to cast a protection circle and walk right out of here." I didn't even pause. I couldn't do that, but what he didn't know _could_ hurt him.

"More power that one person should deserve." A cronies shouted at me.

I flinched.

"Shut up." Aro said calmly to him. "Aright. you have my word, I won't touch any of the Cullen's. Unless they come on our territory."

"Agreed. And Charlie too."

"I have no business with humans." Aro slaughtered towards me, his eyes were blacker now, with hunger. I shut my eyes tightly and tensed, anticipating the pain.

I felt a sudden chill behind me.

"Relax." Aro cool voice murmured from behind me. He push my hair from my neck. "It'll hurt more if your tense."

"Just do it." I whispered. Finally my fear was starting to get through. A tear rolled down my cheek. Aro pressed his teeth against my neck.

I screamed as he broke the skin. I felt him sucking the blood from my neck, as if he hadn't drunken in years. I saw stars and things started getting darker.

Suddenly, a large force ripped Aro off of me. I screamed again and crumpled to the ground.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Emmett, Bella's not here." I told him panicked. "Look!" I lifted the letter labelled, 'I'm sorry'. "She gave herself up to them. We have to go."

"Where?" Emmett had a look of extreme protectiveness. I'd never seen him like this before.

"Somewhere that's closed. Hard to get to by humans." I thought, "Into the forest. That's where they would have taken her. Let's go!" We both ran as fast as we could into the forest.

We had no leads. The rain had washed away all of Bella's scent. "Emmett run left-up I'll run Right-up. Call my number if you hear her. Don't talk just call it." Emmett was gone before I finished. I took off too.

Not even a minute later I heard Bella. "Just do it."

I clicked call on Emmett's number and dropped the phone. I charged at Aro with all my strength.

Emmett appeared seconds after and attack the four other Volturi members.

I chomped into Aro and ripped his head off. I started building a fire with Aro's head in my hands, making sure to keep the teeth away from me. The body tried to attack me but I had already set the head on fire.

I jumped onto the body and started ripping limbs and the torso. Purple smoke filled the air.

As soon as I finished off Aro. I quickly went to help Emmett, who was getting tired but had managed to get rid of two cronies already.

I jumped on the redhead one that was about to chomp on Emmett's neck. Instead he took a bite of my arm. He didn't bite hard enough to rip, but enough to leave a mark. I tore him apart and threw him into the fire as well. Emmett was still finishing with the strong blonde.

I ran to Bella who was twitching and screaming. I felt slightly relieved. She wasn't dead dead.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I kept repeating to the screaming Bella. I sobbed and covered her body. I couldn't lift myself up.

A minute. If a had arrived a minute sooner, she would still be the warm blooded human she was an hour ago. Blooded? I lifted my head up. Bella's blood was seeping on the ground, out of her neck.

"Rose we have to get her to the house. No one will be there but she can't just lay here on the dirty ground."

"It's my fault. Why couldn't I be faster. I-"

"We can save her!" Emmett interrupted. "We'll have a better chance if I don't have to carry both of you."

I somehow managed to stand and ran in the direction of the house, with Emmett tailing me closing, holding the unconscious Bella.

* * *

**One week later**

**BPOV**

I was alive. Figuratively speaking of course. Technically I was dead. But alive. I'd given myself a headache trying to think of what I was a few days ago. Yes, I gave myself a headache as a Vampire.

Rosalie had taken me home and stopped the bleeding in my neck. Emmett was restraining Dylan, who the Cullen's had to leave behind so that the Volturi wouldn't re-capture him. It was too late to suck the venom out, but it was okay. This is what was meant to be. I'd get to be forever with my true love, Jasper.

The Volturi thought I was all powerful, but I had only seen two of my powers.

So far. As said by Jasper.

I was unusually calm for a newborn. Carlisle assumed it was because I had planned, wanted, and knew I was becoming a vampire.

Charlie was still looking for me. I had to help him move on somehow. I just had to figure out how.

The Volturi was greatly weakened by the lose of Aro and Caius, who was taken out by Emmett and Edward. So weakened that, we were safe from their wrath, for now.

And we all live happily ever after.

At the moment.

* * *

_**Well... It's done. :\ I feel sad. This story was my baby. **_

_**Err, so by now the poll on which Epilogue you prefer. This one is the happy ending. :)**_

_**I'll post an explanation chapter in a few days, explain the triquel or new story. I haven't decided yet... I don't know. I'm still thinking.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who stuck through this story, especially those who've been reading since Losing Love. You guys rock my socks! :)**_

_**Review and tell me how much time you've wasted on my sad excuse of a story. ;)**_

_**Anyways,  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_

* * *

**PS. Speaking of sad poetry, here's the poem that inspired this story. I wrote it before I wrote the story. So everyone who said/thought I pulled that ending outta my arse, you're wrong. ;)**

_Something I need you to know_

_Once I stood  
Alone and afraid  
Never lifting the hood  
Letting the rain make me fade._

_He broke my heart  
Made me feel like I never mattered  
I was torn apart  
Completely shattered._

_Then I fell for you  
You made me whole  
You said loved me too  
You saved my soul._

_My heart told me no  
It didn't want to break again  
But I couldn't let you go  
I didn't want to go back into the rain_

_I took your love  
And didn't looked back  
You were my white dove,  
His love I could no longer lack_

_Danger came  
You kept me protected  
You played their game  
But I was selected_

_They threatened to kill you all  
I was out spoken  
I could not let you fall  
I made a choice that left you broken_

_Now, here I lie  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm about to die  
Remember, I truly love you._

_I just need you to know._

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Lot's of love. Monika.**


	16. Well, It's done

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. :) I have a couple I want to respond to, and i will within the next 24 hours. I went on Vacation to Vancouver Island, and haven't had a chance to respond to those yet. But I will.  
This is not a chapter, but an explanation of what I'm doing next.**

**But first, whatever I decided, I won't start posting until Mid to Late September. I like to plan my stories out and prep a few important things.**

**Well, I have seven idea's. (Sadly, as I am oh so pathetic, they are all based off Bella.)**

**1.) A Jake story. BD never happened but Bella is a Vampire. This would be a really sappy, happy type story. Rated K+.  
20 years after Bella is turned, her and Edward decided to adopt a little girl. 10 years later, the 16 year old girl (don't have a name yet) starts going to a new school, where she meets Jacob. Jacob Black, who was searching for Bella. The girl and Jake fall in love, but Jake doesn't imprint on her. Will Jake's need for Bella ruin there relationship? Will Jake imprint on someone else? Will the girl be okay with his werewolf secret?**

**2.) A BellaxJasper story. All human. Rated M. ~Lemons~  
Bella is 22 and has hit rock bottom. She moves in with her old High School friend, Alice. Alice and Bella stayed in-touch through phone but never face-to-face. When Bella see's Alice's boyfriend of 3 years for the first time, Jasper, she has a hard time keeping her eyes off of him, and him off her. Will Bella risk the one thing she has left in her life, Alice? Will Bella give up on love? Will Bella's ex high school boyfriend, Edward, ruin everything?**

**3.) A BellaxJasper story. It's real original /sarcasm. BD happened up to the honeymoon. (You can see how much I LOVE BD. :P) Rated M. ~Lemons~  
Edward turned Bella into a Vampire instead of going on there honeymoon. Three days later, Bella woke up with new vision of life. Maybe a certain vampire looks a lot More attractive with his battle scars more visible. Does he feel the same way? How will Bella break the news to the love of her human life and her best friend?**

**4.) A BellaxJasper story. Rated T. Twilight never happend.  
Bella always remember that one day she spent with a vampire when she was 6 years old. Everyone told her it wasn't a vampire, that vampires wern't real. 11 years later when she starts school in Forks, she see's her vampire once again. He obviously remembers her, he's a vampire?! But he pretends not to know. Will Bella be with the vampire she'd been dreaming of for 11 years? Or will him and his family get in the way? How will Bella deal with her vampires previous ties to his wife, Alice?**

**5.) Not really a story but, a series of one-shots of funny moments between Human-Bella and the Cullen family. Rated M for sexual humor. No Lemons.**

**6.) A BellaxJasper story. All Human. Rated T.  
Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are best friends so are Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. The girls are having trouble with men, mostly Bella, and decided to give up dating. That's when, on a random shopping trip, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie bump into the boys, who are girl scanning for a one night stand. (Okay, this description sucks, but i can't thnk of how the sum the plot up better)**

**7.) The triquel to Losing/Choosing Love. Truely Loved. (Yes cheesy ;) ). Rated T, But Lemons will be seperated. My only trouble with writing this one is that, I liked my first epilogue, and I'm worried if Itry writing this, it will wash out. Terribly. Also, if I do the triquel, I'll have to do a fourquel (Haha!) for sure. Sealing Love. (Guess what that's about. ;) Haha.)  
Transitioning from human to vampire isn't so difficult for Isabella swan. Now without the worry from the Volturi, Bella can focus on her real issues. Boys. With Edward back in the family, will Bella be tempted to go back? Or remain faithful to Jasper?****  
**

**There is a poll up on my page for you to choose which ones (3 choices) you like the best. But please review and tell me which one you'd rather I write. Or I could write two stories people like the most.**

**Thanks for your reading my story to the end. You guys are the reason I finished it. (:**

**Luv from Monika Whitlock**


End file.
